Higschool DxD: Devil Knight
by cloudfarron
Summary: Challenge Fic. Zeru Nakamura was able to move on with his life after the death of his parents and now lives a peaceful life with the Hyoudou family. But what happens when a certain supernatural race decides to disturb his peaceful life once again? OC x Harem and Issei x Harem
1. OC Bio

**Hey guys so I was requested to do a challenge fic for the first time by Storylover213 and I decided to do it.**

**Here's the OC.**

* * *

**OC Bio.**

**Name: **Zeru Nakamura.

**Age:** 18 years old.

**Occupation: **Freelance Info Breaker, Mercenary, Guild member of the Azure Fang and 2nd yearHighschool Student(held back a year due to taking a year off from school for personal business.)

**Affilation:** Azure Fang Guild, Grigori,and Occult Reasearch Club(doesn't spend time much with the club though.)

**Species:**Human later reincarnated into Devil.

**Family:**Father(Japanese/Information breaker) Mother(American/Magician) Deceased. Adopted by the Hyoudou Family.

**Ethnicty:** Half Japanese and American.

**Hair:**Black(Luka Crosszeria'a style from Uraboku)

**Eyes: **Violet

**Height**: 5'9

**Body Type: **Athletic, slightly muscular.

**Personalty: **Independent, Hustler, Sadist, Blackmailer, Slight Tsundere, Caring, Vengeful(against the Old Maou Faction.), and Slightly greedy.

**Likes: **Basketball, Being a step ahead then others, looking for new information, money, teasing others, getting great deals at discount stores,cute animals, Neko Cafe's and hunting down people that don't pay by the deadline.

**Dislikes: **Perverted things that he views as over the top, people that don't pay by the deadline for his services, when others are a step of him, impulsive girls, and Old Maou Faction.

**Form of training:** Swordsmanship, Marksmenship, and Adept Magic User(later on in the story his skills will progress.)

**Weapons: **Wilt and Blush from RWBY( made by Hephaestus), and various other weapons.

**Abilities: **Spell Master( Like from Beelzebub, when he makes a contract with a devil, it will give him the ability to use demonic energy. Also he obtains this ability before being reincarnated by Rias) and good at finding information

**Sacred Gear: Blood Knight:** A scared gear that boosts the users stats and uses his blood to heal his injuries. For it's default form it takes the form of a silver round amulet with blood red runes and a black jewel at the center. With his imagination he can also shape the default form to an offensive weapon such as a sword or any other type of equipment.

**Balance Breaker:** **Wrath of the Black Knight:** it gives the user a slim black medieval armor (Berserker's armor from Fate Zero) The required activation for this, is for the user to make a blood offering. The more blood he gives to the gear the stronger it becomes, but unfortunately it will cause him to lose his sanity to due the bloodlust. **Sub Species Balance Breaker:** will later obtain as the story progresses.

**Backstory: **Zeru Nakamura was born into a family of information brokers that have knowledge about the supernatural for generations. At the age of ten everything in his life changed, The Old Maou-faction appeared at his home. He was then safely stored away as his parents went to confront them. By the time everything went quiet, he looked to see the traumatizing sight of seeing the bodies of his now deceased parents. Later he wandered somewhere in Japan and collapsed out of exhaustion. He was then taken into an orphanage. About a mont later, he was adopted by the Hyoudou family, who wanted a second child but due to some complications in the past they weren't able to have one. Since then he had a normal life once again. But later on he meets Hephaestus the God of Blacksmith, who was an acquaintance of his family for generations. Since then he has been doing errands for Hephaestus such as looking for materials and other tasks. Zeru then wanted to follow in his family footsteps, so he decides to become a freelance information breaker. During his time in middle school he joined up a guild that apparently his parents were apart of called the Azure Fang.

**Acquaintances: **Hephaestus, Azazel, Dulio, and Natalia from Fate Zero (old family friend of his parents).

**Harem(In progress):**

**Zeru's:** Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Serafall, C.C., Fatima from Luminous Arc 2, Lumina from Lightning Returns.

**Issei's:** Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mitlet, Irina, OC Yuki Onna.

* * *

**Well hope everyone liked the OC.**

**Kind of feeling nervous, since this is my first time doing a challenge fic. Hopefully I'll do okay. I'll try to make sure to work on this, since I have my two other fics to work with.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Maeda Middle school.**

It was at the gymnasium, which was very crowded with many students and parents.

"Oh I am so proud." Said a woman with dark brown hair.

"Issei make sure you improve your grades." Said the brown haired man with glasses.

The young man sitting next to him was gone.

"Shit. Issei!"

"Mataku~ I hope he doesn't try peeping….again." Sighed the mother.

**Meanwhile.**

"Alright men todays the day." Issei

"Oh!" yelled his two friends Motohama and Matsuda.

"As of now the Fashion Club Senpais are currently changing back to their uniforms and with that there are no guards in that area. With that we as men must see them in their current beauty before they reach maturity!"

"Yes!"

"Right!"

With that the two boys headed off to peep on their Senpais.

**Meanwhile in the gymnasium.**

A black haired boy with violet eyes was sitting in the stands.

"Looks like Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda left." Noted the fellow male student next to him, who had short spikeyish black hair and brown eyes.

"Yep."

"Man the only ones that haven't arrived yet, are the Disciplinary Squad. Man those girls are too uptight

"Hm."

"Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"No need." He said putting his phone away.

"Tch who did you send a text to?"

"Michiru-san."

"Man that's cruel. Those three will be killed."

"Consequences of perversion."

"And you're still a cruel bastard."

"That's who I am Raiga."

**Back to the Perverted Trio.**

"Close is clear men."

With that the three-perverted trio headed inside the janitoer's lose which was next door to the girls locker room.

Inside the room it was just a plain closet. But it was also known among the super perverted students as the path to the perfect peep hole. As they headed deep inside the closet, there was a wooden plank filling the hole.

"The legends were true!"

"This is…."

"The ultimate peephole." Muttered Issei,

As the all got into the hole, which surprisingly it was large.

"Whoa it's like a tunnel."

"Arigato previous Senpai."

"Shh focus men, we must keep it down."

As the three walked through the unusually large underground tunnel, their was a small beacon of light.

"Is that?"

The three perverts ran to the light.

"It is…"

"The ultimate peephole."

As the looked up the ceiling there was a small gap in the hole.

"Get the telescope."

The glasses wearing pervert took out a retractable telescope. Issei took it right away.

"Oi who said you could get the first look!?"

"Shut up."

"Mou~ Saki-chan you've grown." said the voice of a jealous girl.

Hearing that caused a weird tingly in there you know what.

"This is it."

As Issei peeked inside to see what was it, there was nothing.

"Nandanyo!?"

"What is it!?"

"Did you see full nude!?"

Issei retracted the telescope and looked solemnly at his friends.

"Well?" they both asked.

Issei shook his head.

"What let me see." Motohama took telescope.

As the bespectacled boy looked through, he saw someone's shoes.

"Ooh someone's here!"

"Really? Who?"

"It's…"

As the person's foot was close near the telescope, Motohama then angled it a little to see who the person was.

"MOVE IT!"

The Oppai pervert pushed his friend as he looked through the telescope. As he looked to see who it was.

"No way…."

"What? Who is it?"

"Dammit Issei hurry it up."

What Issei saw was a young women about a year older than him, who had straight long black hair, whore the standard school uniform and wore a yellow armband representing her status as leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

"SHIT!"

The woman then stomped her foot on to the floor where the so-called perfect peephole, causing it break because of how old the quality of the floor was.

"AAH!" the perverts screamed as the rubble fell on them.

"You students got some nerve to do this during the graduation of your Senpai's." smirked the Disciplinary committee as the all female members assembled holding metal baseball bats, wooden paddles and Shinais.

"Michiru-senpai."

"Consider this as my last act as Disciplinary Chairman." The Head of the Disipinary Committee smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

**Back to the Gymnasium.**

By that time the graduation was over.

"Were so proud of you Zeru." His mother hugged him.

"If only Issei can follow your example."

"Heh, Don't worry I'm sure Issei will at least somewhat improve." Zeru chuckled.

"Mataku~ Where is that boy?"

"Don't worry Otou-san, he's just getting his just desserts."

"Really now?"

"Yep."

"Man finally we've graduated." said Zeru's friend.

"Yep."

"Your not enthusiastic."

"Why?"

"Well you're going to transfer to every man's dream school."

"It's just Kuoh Accademy."

"AKA, The All Babe School."

"It's not like I'm going to be the only male attending the school."

"I know but just imagined if it worked like that."

"You realize Satsuk's behind you."

"…" He turned around having now felt a sharp piercing gaze, which gave him the sudden urge to beg on his knees for forgiveness.

It was a girl about their age, about an incher shorter than Zeru, she had straight brown hair tied into a ponytail, and emerald eyes.

"S Satsuki-chan, I was just you know fooling around with Zeru and…"

"I get it besides were going to the same school anyway, so I'll be able to keep an eye on you." She said with a smile, while hiding her killing intent.

"Help me." He whispered to his friend.

"Sorry, I am not going to be in the middle of this again."

"So anybody got any plans after this?"

"Well we could do some Guild work?"

"No way."

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

"Remember the last job we had to do? And let it be clear I end up paying for the damages."

"Oh come on at least we ended it with a bang."

"Finishing a C-Rank job with an explosion is stupid." His two friends said bluntly.

"Hmph you two just don't have a sense of pizazz."

"…"

"..."

"Hey why are you all being all silent with me?"

"Oh, we were just wondering about why did we had ever helped you study for the finals?"

"Didn't we accept helping him since he will pay the IOU's he's owe us since elementary school?"

"Hey lets forget about the past and move on, our road to adulthood is just around the corner."

"We're just teens."

"Hmph you two just don't have a broad horizon in your mind."

The two sighed at their friend's idiocy.

"Well then I'm off to collect some debts people owe for my services." Zeru said as he walked off.

"Don't go M rated as in no brutal beatings and harsh blackmails." Satsuki stated.

The black haired student stopped and sighed.

"So you were planning on going that far!" Satsuki yelled comically.

"Fine I'll be gentle but first…"

Zeru then took out his phone and typed on his phone quickly at a high speed.

ClICK.

In an instant he was already done, and closed his phone.

"…What did you just do?"

"Oh nothing just did a huge reminder." He smiled, causing his friends to shiver at the devilish aura he was emitting.

Suddenly all students particularly males ranging from only the second years and first years, heard the phones beeped. As they all took their phones and saw they received a text message. When they opened it..

[Hello you filth perverted young-lings; it's that time of the day

Make sure to give me the money you owe or other wise…

Attachment attached click to access…]

When the students pressed on the attachment…"

"!"

Their eyes widened seeing pictures of themselves reading porn magazines. All the students were shaking in fear if these were to leak out and worse of all they would be viewed as the same level of perverts as the dreaded Perverted Trio.

[So yeah unless you don't want these to be leaked out please leave the money at the back of the school, for today the payment owed will be decreased by forty percent, you all have about an hour so until then please leave the payment at the usual spot. Until then hurry up sincerely your local online any products shipper:

ZeroDestroyslAll93.]

With that the students that were in debt headed off.

"And my graduation money comes in today." He smiled.

"You're a demon and remind me how the hell do you manage to ship those?" Raiga commented.

"I know a guy that owns a good shipping company and I also work part time there too sometimes."

"How did you manage to take those pictures?" Satsuki asks.

"Oh you know I was just walking around and…"

"You stalked them and looked for the right moment to make blackmail material didn't you?"

"It was all coincidental."

"Gross! That makes you a stalker." Raiga shuddered.

"Stalking is when someone is following an obsession; I on the other hand am fueled by greed meaning I was stalking the money not the person."

"So you were basically stalking an inanimate object?"

"Of course. Sooo Raiga please pay me and Satsuki the money you owe, otherwise, I'll call her."

Hearing that Raiga began to shudder at the thought of that person to come.

"Hah! Yeah right she's in University right now."

"She's on break for the summer. Besides isn't she coming a little late in about half an hour?"

Raiga's jaw dropped, as he stood stiff like a statue.

"I'm gonna call her to see how she's doing."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" he then lunged at friend.

As his friend was coming at him, he simply stepped back to the side and…

THUD

Brought his foot out causing the idiot to trip over and fall on his face.

"Well then I better check to see how my brother is doing. See you guys later." He said heading off to see the results of the Karma his Ototou and his friends received.

"Alright then."

"Yep. Oh I forgot to check if I got all the debts collected."

As he walked away.

"…I swear if there's even a girl that can handle him…. Oh wait so far it's me." She sighed as she helped her boyfriend up.

As Zeru went to the place where he would text students to leave the money. Which was at the abandoned boy's locker room that is currently being renovated in about two months.

He then opened a particular locker and there was envelope. He opened them they were full of cash.

"Heh, let's see one two three four… Hm one hundred and ninety nine yen… Oh I forgot those three also owe me money as well…. I'll let slide since they're getting punished."

So he then headed to the Disciplinary Committee's punishment room which was the Student Council's room.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's me Hyoudou Zeru."

CLICK.

He then turned the doorknob which was now unlocked and entered.

As he entered the room.

"Oh it's you Hyoudou-kun, have you come to collect the trash?" The head of the Disciplinary Committee asks while holding a shinai.

He then looked at the pile of dead bodies or should I say badly roughed up students stripped into their underwear with giant piece of paper tapped to their chests. One said 'OPPAI FINATATIC SHITHOLE' 'HIGHLY POTENTAIL PEDOPHILE' 'FILTHY GLASSES GAWKER.'

"Impressive. But I thought you would hang them out the window."

"It's too troublesome when they squirm."

"I see, well then I'll be collecting my Ototou then."

He then put the uniform back on his brother and dragged him away.

As he arrived in the gymnasium.

"Tou-san Kaa-san, I found the idiot."

His parents turned to see their eldest son dragging a still unconscious Issei.

"*Sigh* Did he get himself into trouble again?"

"Yes but as you can see he has received his karma."

"Ugh."

Issei then woke up.

"Hello Issei."

"GAH! Aniki?!"

"Issei…."

He turned to see his mother emanating an aura that just screamed 'Allow me to give you a lesson.'

"Oka-san I was…."

YANK.

"Itaai!" he screamed as his ear was yanked.

"Aahh I remember my days of youth." His father reminisced.

"….Tou-san." He sighed in disappointment.

"Zeru."

He turned to see Satsuki walking up to him.

"Hm what is it?"

"Group photo."

"Okay."

"Ara~ that's right I need to take photos too." His mother said, letting go of Issei's ear.

As they kept on walking

"Zeru-kuun!~"

"*Sigh* she's here?"

A girl immediately hugged the black haired boy, she ha bronze hair wearing an orange long sleeve shirt, a red cardigan, a brown skirt, and brown boots.

"Get off Touko-san."

The girl let go of him.

"Mou~ We've been childhood friends since elementary school. There's no need for honorifics."

"You're a year older than me, so technically that makes you my senpai. I would prefer that our relation was just between a senpai and kouhai nothing else."

"A mou~ Do you have to talk so detailed? And why do you have to treat me like I'm a stranger, you call Tsukumo normally and a girl like Satsuki-chan normally. This is bullying! Isolation! Discrimination!~ " she whined childishly.

Zeru just had an uncaring look.

"They're both the same age as me and are my friends, do I have to treat them different?"

"Hmph." Pouted the bronze haired girl.

He then smirked.

"Sadist."

"Arigato."

"That's not a compliment!"

"So where's Tsukumo?"

"Well he's with his… fanclub."

"I see."

Touko then hugged him again.

"What now?"

"I'm just happy that you and Tsukumo are both going to the same school as me." She said happily

"Oh yeah I forgot you're already attending that school also." He said in an uncaring tone.

"Hidoi!"

"Touko-chan."

The three turned to see a boy with silver hair and golden eyes walking towards them and he was carrying a basket full of sweets.

"Tsukumo." Touko said happily as she hugged her younger brother.

"Tsukumo, is that…"

"They're gifts for my graduation I got from the other girls." He answered.

"Ara minna~ line up with each other." called Zeru's mother

"Tch where's my idiot son." Asked woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"Gomen Sanada-san. I don't know where Raiga is."

"*Sigh* That's alright Zeru-kun… Ah there he is…RAIGA GET OVER HERE!"

From a distant, a girl that seemed to be about five years older than him was dragging the black haired boy.

"Agh Anego, let me go."

"Quit your bitching." His older sister said.

As the two siblings reached the group.

"Ara~Hisako you made it." Her mother said happily.

"Yeah I just got here Oka-san."

"Gugh, let go of my ear." He grunted, as he could feel his ear almost close to being torn off.

"It's been a while, Hisako-senpai." Zeru greeted to his senpai.

Hisako then immediately let go of her brother's ear and immediately, hugged his friend.

"ZERUU-CHAN!~" she cried happily.

"*Sigh*"

She then let go of him, looking at him with her cheeks puffed.

"Nandayo~"

"You don't have to call me senpai you know."

He then began to massage his temple.

"I mean I've been like a sister to you also, so at least call me onee-chan or nee-san or nee?"

"Not even if I was offered the winning loto ticket." He said bluntly.

"Hidoi Zeru-chan~"

"Isn't he?" agreed Touko.

"*Sigh* Remind me why am I going to Kuoh again?"

"Because you're smart and you wererecommended there?"

"Ah I see." He said sarcastically.

"Zeru-kun, I hope you take care of Touko."

"Murasame-san, she has Tsukumo."

The mother chuckled.

"Yes I know but, it wouldn't hurt for you to help out as well."

"She's a year older than me so I believe she can take care of herself."

"Come on, don't be like that Touko-chan likes you."

"OKAA-SAN!" screamed a blushing Touko.

"What it's true."

Suddenly Tsukumo handed him sweets.

"Tsukumo?"

"Please keep your relationship with Touko-chan as friends."

He then immediately glared at Touko, causing her to tense up.

"Tsukumo, I swear I don't have any romantic feelings for Touko-san at all. All I see her is an annoying child."

"Hidoi!"

"I see that's good." The younger Murasame sibling said.

Suddenly he was glomped from behind.

"Ne Zeru-chan, since I'm free, how about…."

"Not interested." He bluntly said getting out of her grip walking away.

"Ara~ he really needs a girlfriend." Chuckled Sakura Murasame.

"Yes, but it seems he has no interest." Sighed his mother.

"I always that thought that my Satsuki and Zeru-kun would wound up being together." Remarked Satsuki's mother.

"Yes, but you know those two were close before Zeru came."

Meanwhile Raiga was getting lectured by his mother.

"One of these days I'm gonna…"

"Don't worry Sanada-san, I make sure he behaves during highschool."

"As usual I can always count on you Satsuki-chan." She say as she lets go of the idiot.

"Alright everyone line and get ready.

The four graduated middle students and the two senpai lined as Zeru was standing at the left end but was dragged by Touko dragged him, Which made him end up near the middle.

CLICK

CLICK

Various pictures were then taken. The first picture had all of the five friends together Satsuki was at the left end smiling, Raigawith his arms around Satsuki and Zeru's shoulders, Zeru smiled slightly, his right arm was around Touko's while her other arm was around her younger brother who was sucking on a loli pop, and Hisako stand behind her brother and Zeru ruffling their heads..

"Perfect."

And after that more pictures were taken, including a group picture of the Basketball team, which Raiga was Captain and Zeru was the Vice captain.

His phone then rang notifying him of a message.

[It's me

Well I guess I should congratulate you for graduating. I'll be coming to visit soon after I deal with this current assignment of mine. Also I got you a present so be expecting that.

Love.

Natalia.]

Zeru smiled having gotten the message from his aunt.

[Arigato Auntie.]

He replied back.

"Heey, don't forget. I set you up a challenge at the tavern so be ready." Raiga reminded him.

"Tch, you can't get a job can you?"

"Hey you have multiple jobs and get a lot of pay. So you should share some with your friend."

"Maybe if you didn't waste your reward money on hentai and visual novels, you might not be broke."

"Hey those things are essential to man's survival!"

"And here I thought it was you that influenced Issei.'s pervertedness

"Hey if you ain't a pervert then you aren't a man."

"If you say so."

"Tou-san, I'll be heading off now." Zeru said.

"Alright then son, please send our regards to them."

Zeru nodded as he headed off.

**Himejima Shrine.**

As he walked up the long stairs, he arrived at the Shinto shrine with the family name Himejima. He then headed to the part of the shrine where people pray.

"Heh Otou-san, Oka-san, I finally graduated from middle school. I'm alright, the Hyodou family has really taken care of me weill, I really love them as much as you two. Although I wish I hadn't have a perverted Ototou. Well everything in my life is fine so far, I got accepted into a high school which was originally an all girls school…Yeah kinda weird now it's suddenly decide to go coed. Also Uncle Basilio is taking good care of me at the Guild, also Tou-san thanks for the blackmail on some of the senior members, it really helped. Kaa-san, didn't know you had such temper back when you were younger…Well you were always like that with Tou-san *Chuckle*"

He then took out a locket he wore around his neck. As he opened it, it had two small frames, one of his old family when he was five years old and the other with his current family the Hyoudou family when he was eleven.

Meanwhile, a young girl around her teens, with long black hair tied into a pony tail with an orange ribbon, just walked out of the shrine. A she was walking around, to her surprise there was another person. There was a boy who seemed to be the same age as her, he had black hair, violet eyes, and he was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. Seeing him she noticed that he then took out some cash and put in the donation box.

"Ano…"

Zeru then turned to see the girl.

"Oh, sorry does your family own this shrine?" he asks.

"Yes, as of now I'm currently the owner."

"I see. Ano, I'm sorry if it looked like I was trespassing. You see I usually come here to pay my repects. I can assure that so far I'm the only one that has ever set foot upon this shrine."

"I see, so who were you paying your respects to?"

"Let's just say they were two important people that I loved."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. At least I'm glad that you're here now."

"Eh why's that?" she asks, as her cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Because I don't need to do the clean up here anymore."

"Eh?"

He then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see whenever I come here, I sometimes clean the shrine, but don't worry I Didn't enter inside or anything. I just cleaned the outside. Because it would feel like I was intruding."

"Is that so, well I appreciate for you help.(That explains why it didn't seem dirty when I got here.)"

"It's nothing really."

"So did you just got out of school?"

"Yeah, I just graduated from my middle school."

"Ara~ Congratulations then."

"Thank you."

"So what High school will you attend?"

"Kuoh Academy."

"Ara~ That's the school I'll attend as well."

"I see, well at least I'll know a familiar face."

The girl giggled.

"Well then, my name Himejima Akeno, yours?"

"Hyoudou Zeru."

"Ufu~ Well it's nice to meet you too Zeru-kun."

Zeru flinched as a girl he barely knew decided to call him by his first name.

"Is there anything wrong?" the new girl Akeno asks, seeing that he seemed a little disturbed.

"No, it's just that I'm not comfortable with someone that I barely know to call me by my first name."

"I see, then can I call you by your first name, as we get to know each other at school?"

"Eh, well that's…" his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Well?" she smiled

"Will see."

"Ara~ Does that mean you'll be evaluating me, to see if I'm worthy enough to call me by your first name?" she asks teasingly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Ja, can I have your number then?"

"Eh, w why?"

"Well since we're going attend the same school, isn't it best to have a number of someone you know from school?"

" I guess but…"

"Then it's decided then." Akeno said happily.

"*Sigh* Fine then." He said, as he just wanted to get it over with. Plus he didn't want to make a fool of himself anymore.

As they brought out their phones and received each other's numbers via infrared.

"Ufu~" she giggled happily, while Zeru had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"So will you be staying here for now on?"

"Ara~ Why ask such a question like that? Could it be that you want to visit me?"

"N No. I just want to make sure, so I can call you, to let you know that I'll be heading to the shrine. I just don't to feel like I'm intruding or anything."

"I see. But I won't be living here yet."

"Why's that?"

"Well currently I'm living with my friend's family, so until I start high school, I'll be able to live here."

Zero nodded.

"So shouldn't you go see your friends?"

"Not really I…"

RING.

He answers his phone.

{Where you at man?!}

"What do you want?"

"Just get ur ass over here now."

"Are you calling me for a booty call?"

"WHAT?!"

Akeno giggled at the teasing the boy she just met was doing.

"You told me to bring my ass. So does that mean…"

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW!"

"Yeah let's see how that lasts."

"You bastard when you get here I'm gonna pound you into submission."

"...How rough."

"GUH I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

Meanwhile outside of a tavern.

"Didn't I say you have to be careful with your words. He does know how to make what you say into an implied innuendo." His girlfriend sighed.

"That guy's a dick."

"Doesn't he have one?"

"Oh don't you start."

"You're making a scene."

**Back to the two people at the Himejima Shrine.**

"Ara ara~ You sure like to tease."

"I guess."

"I guess that's something we have in common."

"Well then I'll be heading off now. Ja ne." he said as he walked down the stairs leaving from her sight, as she waved.

As he left, Akeno then brought out her hand, which caused the entrance of the shrine to erect a large wall of transparent red energy with a magic circle with a unique crest.

She examined the barrier and wondered how a regular human like Zeru was able to enter. But she decided to throw away that thought, since he had good reasons to come here that was fine.

Then suddenly a red magic circle appeared behind the girl. Out of the circle came a girl the same age as Akeno, she had bluish green eyes, and crimson long hair.

"Akeno! You're supposed to help me with the paperwork for the club~" whined the girl.

"Ara~ Sorry Rias I just wanted to visit here is all."

"In the middle of when we're doing work." She muttered.

"Well then Rias, you wouldn't want to be scolded by Venelana-sama would you."

She then created a teleportation magic circle underneath them, causing them to disappear.

As Zeru was on his way to meet up with his friends.

"*Sigh*Another annoying girl I have to deal with."

**Tavern**.

When he entered.

"Come on!" Raiga yelled, immediately dragging his arm.

"*Sigh* Lets get this over with.

He was then dragged to where there was a small crowd gathered.

"Here he is." Raiga said to the person sitting across from a table.

"Pfft, is that it another brat."

"Oh shut ur face and prepare to cough off everything."

"How much we talking." He whished as Raiga leaned down his hear to listen.

"All the pocket money he has, he's snobby rich guy so yeah."

"Heh sweet."

"Are we gonna play or what?"

"*Moves a pawn piece.* Make a move fuckwad."

"Tch, I'll have you know your place gaki."

And so after about five minutes.

"HAH IN YOUR FACE!"

"Hmm." Zeru counted his prize, which was about one hundred and two yen.

He sighed seeing that the amount he expected didn't fit his expectations.

"Here you go." He said giving it Raiga.

"Are you serious?"

"It's not enough."

"Dude come on this is like plenty!"

"Not really, if it was around two hundred thousand, I'll keep it." He said in a bored tone.

"Well since you're being generous…" his friend then tried to take the money.

"I'll take that." Satsuki said as she took the money.

"Hey!"

"Your mother told me to make sure to monitor your financial uses."

"Oh come on!"

"Well if you two are gonna have a lovers quarrel. I'll be on my way."

As he went out, he checked his watch seeing it was only four in the afternoon, he decided to head to one place.

He was now at placed titled Neko mania. As he entered.

"Welcome… Ara~ Zeru-kun!"

"Ohayo, Megumi-san." He said as he paid the toll.

"I heard you just graduate from school. Congragulations."

"Thank you."

As he entered it there many cats all over, which made anime star eyes appear on his face.

*Meow*

Hearing the sound of an adorable cat, he quickly rushed to it.

"*Giggle* "the owner giggled seeing how excited her regular customer was.

He was then playing with a cat, which had black and what fur, which made it look chubbish.

"Nyaan~" he said happily, as he was petting the cat, with a big smile on his face.

The other customers mostly high school girls, couldn't help but stare at the soon to be high school freshmen, seeing how childish he looked playing with the cat.

*Meow*

Suddenly he felt something soft on his head. Touching the top of his head, he felt something soft and purring.

"Ara ara~ And what are you doing on my head?" he asks the kitten now on his head.

*Meow* the kitten then curled into a ball as it slept on his head.

"Aww~ Kawaiii." He petted the kitten sleeping on his head.

"Ara ara~Shiro-chan seems to take a liking to you Zeru-kun."

"I guess he does." He chuckled.

After about staying for about an hour of heaven.

"Hahh, that felt great."

As he finally arrived at home.

**Hyoudou Residence.**

"Tadaima." He entered the house as he took his shoes off.

"Okaeri, Zeru." His mother greeted him

As he walked past her…

"Zeru-kun." She grabbed his shoulder.

"Nani, Kaa-san?"

She then took something off his shoulder, revealing it to be hair more specifically cat hair.

"…"

"Zeru-kun you need to stop."

"But they're so…"

"I know, but you shouldn't go there every day."

"But…" he then pulled off the innocent eyes unintentionally.

"Mataku~ Then at least go there two days a week."

"Weekends too?"

"*Sigh* Yes."

Zeru sighed in relief.

As he walked to his room.

"Oi Aniki!"

"Nani Issei?"

"What the hell is this?!" he said holding what seemed to box for an eroge and the image was censored for various reasons for this fic.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Isn't that an eroge."

Issei was fuming with steam and tears were coming out.

"This is an Otomoe Eroge!" he cried in despair.

"Hey you told me to get you an eroge, so I got you one. Besides by playing this you'll know how guys interact with a female MC which you'll be playing. So with that you might get a better hand on talking to girls."

"BUT!…."

"Should I tell Tou-san and Oka-san about that time I went to your room and you had to oranges and you were gonna put them against your…."

Issei froze at that.

"Perhaps I should call Irina-chan and tell her how her childhood friend has grown now as a per."

"Don't tell her!"

"A-re~ Could this be…"

"NO! I don't have a crush on her for the last time! I'm only into big ones." He said closing his door.

"Hey be glad you have a friend like Irina-chan, besides she's like you're only hope in a relationship! Also you never know how she'll develop once you see her one of these days."

"STOP SHIPPING ME WITH HER!"

Zeru chuckled as he headed into his room.

His room was just regular sized it had a closet, the walls were the standard white, with a three anime posters, four photo framed pictures of cats, a demon mask hanging above the backboard of his bed, a desk with a Mac book, and closet.

"Summer huh?" he laid on his bed starring at the ceiling.

Suddenly a glowing circle appeared above him, it had flames burning around the circle and a unique symbol that seemed to be Greek.

As he touched the circle to activate it.

"Hey kid been awhile." Said gruff voice from the circle which didn't show the image of the person.

"What is it that you need?"

"What no respect? Do you know what kind of being I am?"

"A workaholic?"

"Funny. By the way I just you made you some new weapons and sent them to the Guild, so go do a mission tomorrow. I want to get some combat data on those weapons right away."

"*Sigh* Alright then. (There goes my easy summer…Aw who am I kidding.)"

"Also I have some errands I want you to do so make sure to see me when you have the time and it can't be longer than two weeks." The voice from the circle said as it disappeared.

Just now…

RING

His phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hey, are you up for doing a mission tomorrow?"

"I thought I said…"

"I'll give sixty percent of the reward."

"Alright, so is your sister coming?"

"Nope she's gonna be job hunting."

"Good, so what time?"

"How about at nine in the morning?"

"Fine *Hangs up phone* Well looks like summer is going to be stressful." He chuckled to himself

As he start up his laptop and checks up the freshman student roster for Kuoh Academy.

"Hm so Himejima Akeno is attending school here. Damn, my name is already added even though I haven't completely accepted. Rias Gremory? Wow who has a last name of the name of one of the seventy two demons except Satanists, Emos, Goths, and… Devils." He said the last word with discomfort.

His fists clenched as he remembered something particular in his past.

"*Sigh* No Zeru, you shouldn't go there, you have a new life and you shouldn't ruin it because of the past. As long as those devils don't interfere with me, my family, and my friends. I'll be neutral... For now" He said to himself, as he rubbed his temple, to calm himself down.

He then opened one of the drawers of his desk and took out a photograph. I was a picture of him when he was ten and there was a girl with him who was about an inch shorter than him. She had black hair with a strand covering between her violet eyes. And it seemed the two were in a middle of argument seeing that they glaring at each other with their mouths opened which means this photo was taken when they were in the middle of talking.

The two children in the photo were holding plushies. The young Zeru was holding a cute white kitten plushy and the other was holding a bunny plushy.

"They could've taken a better picture of us than this. *chuckle* Wonder how she is? It's been three years since the orphanage."

"Oi Aniki, Oka-san says it's time to come down for dinner." His younger brother said through the door.

"Alright, I'll be coming down now." He said putting the picture away his photo and headed downstairs.

* * *

**Alright hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :)**

**Hopefully this was a good start to this challenge fic. Also I'll be starting the story before canon, so hope everyone's okay with that.**

**Also if anyone is interested, can anyone suggest what kind of guild missions should Zeru and Raiga take in the next chapter? It has to be an E to C rank type of missions since those are the only ones they can take.**

**Until next time, see ya :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter**

* * *

"Okaa-san, I'm gonna head out now." Zeru said wearing a black hoodie, a white short sleeve shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Alright then, have a good day Zeru-kun."

As Zeru left the house, Raiga was waiting outside, wearing a black wife beater, camo pants, boots, and black sweatbands.

"About time."

"Heh. So remembered any missions that caught your eye?"

"Yep."

"B and A ranks huh?"

"Yeah but this time I'm gonnna go slow."

"You got a warning from your Dad huh?"

"The one time where a father is an S rank member, he can't pull any strings for me."

"If he were to do that, all of the other new recruits with S rank parents would do the same."

"Yeah your right. Man I can't wait to get out on the field."

"You want to use that weapon again badly huh?"

"Hell yeah! It's my favorite."

"Let's just hope it doesn't have any glitches this time."

"So did the Blacksmith guy, gave you more weapon to test out?"

"Yep, he wants data on them as soon as possible."

As they walked to the bus station.

"Damn why can't you just teleport us?"

"Uh hello I can only teleport like a couple feet not miles."

"Then learn faster, I'm tired of walking like this."

"Do you have to whine?"

"Shut up!"

Later as they arrived at their stop, they headed into a nearby alley way.

"Can't we just go to through the front?"

"Do you want other adults wondering why a bunch of kids are heading to a tavern in broad daylight?"

"Yeah but if only someone practiced with their teleportation magic, we didn't have to go the Amish way"

"Really gonna go pull the amish card huh?"

"Shut up."

As Raiga began to touch random places on the wall.

CRACK

A crease in the wall appear, as it caused something on Raiga's left forearm to glow.

The crease then cracked opened revealing a door underneath the wall.

"Ladies first." Zeru offered.

"Fuck off." He then opened the door as they entered.

When they entered inside.

CRASH

A man was thrown against the wall.

"Shit is happy hour on now?"

"Who cares time to work."

"You can say that kind of phrase when we do this stuff. But not when you study?"

"Dude don't be a dick."

"But I have one."

"Why did I ask you to come along?"

"We have a BFF necklace."

"NO WE DON'T!"

"Because our fourth grade teacher paired us up to do grouped pair show n tell and that's how we became friends?"

"More like you being all antisocial and being a downer."

As the walked towards a dark skinned man wearing a white dress shirt wit, combat pants , brown boots, he also had a black eye patch covering his left eye.

"Yo Basilio!" Raiga called.

The man turned around to see the two teen walking to him.

"Hah! If it isn't you two brats." Laughed the Guild Master.

"Hello Uncle Basilio." He greeted.

"Heh, so what are two kids doing here during the summer? Shouldn't you kids be out in the beach scoping out for some talent."

"Nah got a girlfriend, we're just here to do some jobs."

"What waste of youth. You kids should go the beach or something."

"Oh and what did you and my Dad do?" Zeru tauntingly asks.

"Heh got me there. Well there aren't a lot missions but there are some many low ranks, the C ranks are almost gone though."

"Fuck."

"Well we came here to do jobs, so lets go."

"Hey you need to find a special someone for yourself too, you're wasting your youth."

"Not interested." He said heading to the request board.

As they stared at the request board there were a few low rank missions, but there was a particular mission with a Giant A on it.

"How about…"

Zeru immediately yanks the paper away from him and reads the mission.

**[Mission: Getting materials for project. Materials needed, A fang from a Wyvern, Mythril, and Demon Widow's venom. Rank:D Award: Special. Requester: Azazel. Location:****Transportation circle is attached to transport in designated location to gain materials.**] 

After reading the mission

RIP

He tore it apart.

"Hey! I wanted to pick that."

"I like to live, thank you very much and besides dealing with Wyverns and Demon widows are like A class monsters.."

"But those missions from that guy are fun!" he whined.

"More like suicidal."

"Hey if you can't handle it stay out of it."

"You'll make a good crash dummy."

"Grr, fine then what do you think is good mission to do?"

"Fine then."

As he looked through the missions currently available for ranks E, D, and C.

"Hmm, damn a lot are gone. Guess the others needed fast money for the summer."

"See, now let's do the Azazel mission…"

"Hell no. Remember the last one?"

"So you ended up with a broken arm, big deal."

"Do you know how hard it is to make up an excuse to my parents for wearing a cast and for head injury?"

"That's your problem."

"Lets just go find one and get it over with." He sighed.

"Hey you two for a mission?"

The two turned to see a woman with blond hair tied in a pony tail over her shoulder, blue eyes and she was around her twenties.

"Yes, Susan-san." He said in a slight stressed tone, from arguing with his idiotic friend.

"Well lucky for you I think this might suit you two." She said showing them a piece of paper.

As they read it.

**[Mission: Gathering Mythril. Details: Need some help in gathering mythril, details will be explained. Requester: William. Rank: D. Reward: ? Location: Mythris Town, Europe.]**

"Hm that's a good one."

"Oh come on! We're just doing manual labor!"

"Hey Its better than nothing."

"Fine."

"So you two planning on taking this mission then?"

"Yes."

"*Giggle* Alright then come with me you two."

As the two followed the Guild's Mission handler.

"Ah I almost forgot, here you go Zeru *hands him a suit case.*"

"Arigato." He thanks her, as he got the case.

"Hey what about my weapon is it repaired?" Raiga asks.

"Ah lucky for you it just got sent here. Hold on I'll get it." Cynthia said as she headed on back.

"Yes!"

Susan later arrived carrying a large object, which was in a long suit case.

"Finally!" he immediately takes it from Cynthia.

"*Sigh* I still can't believe that you're willing to use that thing."

"What it's a badass weapon."

"More like a Dollar Store weapon bound to break."

"Shut up."

"So are you two prepared?"

"Hold on. " he said as he created a magic circle, a bag appeared.

When he opened the bag it had many vials one with a green liquid, and the other a blue liquid.

"Lets see four potions, two ethers… Yeah I think we're ready."

"Let's go already." Said the impatient idiot.

Cynthia nodded as she then created a magic circle on the floor.

"Have fun you two."

Zeru nodded as he entered the circle, causing him to disappear.

"Hey wait up." His friend followed.

The two young Guild members now arrived somewhere in the woods.

Zeru then decided to open the suit case. As he opened it contained objects, a set of white handles and a round wrist attachment.

"Wow that's it? Don't you usually get bigger weapons?"

He then noticed the two nameplates for each of the weapons. For the set of handles it had the nameplate Recoil Rod and the round object had the name Boomerang Shield.

"What kind of names are those things?"

"There's more to them than appearance." He said as he puts on the wrist mount device on his right forearm and put the recoil rod, on behind his belt.

"Whateva, but this baby is the best."

"Put that away, we don't want to cause anybody to ruin."

"Fine."

Zeru the casted a magic circle and stored his friend's weapon into a dimensional storage.

"But first…" he then puts his finger above his friends' forehead.

The circle then enveloped Raiga in shower of energy and disappeared.

"You're English sucks, so I have to cast the translation spell on you."

"Excuuse me for not being multilingual."

"Hey it's good to have talents. Now lets go.

As they arrived in town, they saw that most of the adults were working.

"Wow, can't wait to see how this festival turns out."

"Focus on the mission and will decide what to do after."

"Fine."

**Mythris town.**

"Looks like the place." Seeing the building had a store sign with blue stone like texture and it had the name 'Mythris's Forgery'.

As they entered, the shop.

"Whoa." Raiga said in amazement, seeing the many weapons displayed.

"Hey, you kids I don't have time for requests." Said a voice from the back.

As the person came out, it was a man around his fifties, with a muscular build, short blond hair, gray eyes, he wore a white sleeveless shirt, jeans, and work boots.

"Ano, we're the ones that excepted the request." Zeru answered showing him the mission paper.

As the elder man took a look.

"Hm, show me your marks then."

The two teens then revealed their marks, the mark was that of a diagonal slash mark from a fang. Raiga's color was blue and it was on his right forearm. Zeru's mark was blue with a black outline and it was the side of his left arm.

"Hm, I'm surprised that they're letting kids join. How long have you brats been members?"

"Hey listen you old…"

SMACK.

"FUUCK!"

"Forgive me for my friends idiocy of not respecting the client." Zeru apologized after thrusting his elbow at his friend's side.

"Hmph don't worry I dealt with a lot of cocky brats like him. I take it you're the always calm one then?"

"Of course, now for the details."

"Ah right, well I got a request from someone for me to make him a mythril star, which one best art if I say so myself."

"So you're an artist?"

"Blacksmithing is art you know?"

"I see."

"What's so special about some metal?"

"It's a very valuable metal that is strong and easy to process into any weapon, equipment , and it's responsive to magic. So basically it's a good material to make magical enhanced weapons."

"Looks like you know you're mythril."

"I research."

"Well originally I had a design already fit, but then I decided to go with a new design. So with the mythril that I currently have, it won't be enough."

"I see, so you just want us to mine it for you?"

"That's it, usually I can just mine it myself, but I'll be busy with doing other by the way names William."

"Zeru."

"Raiga."

"Nice to meet you both. Hold on let me get you the proper equipment to mine the mythril." He said walking to the back room.

Later William arrived carrying a pickaxe, with a unique silver finish on the head.

"Alright, since the Mytrhil is a strong metal, use this hammer to break it down."

"I take it that pick axe is made out of mythril?"

"Yep, it's easier to mine mythril with. Alright then you brats, go the mines and get me a twenty nine pieces of mythril."

"Alright then anything else we should be wary of?"

"Just the rogue wildlife, also be careful there also sometimes bratty magicians come here also, since it's a local mine they don't ask permission."

"Got it, see trespassers get rid of them."

"Sweet! Finally time to kick some ass."

"Alright, then we will be leaving William-san."

"Get back here in two hours. That's when my client is coming."

Zeru and Raiga nodded as they left.

As the walked through the woods.

"Man I can't wait to use that weapon again." Raiga said in eagerness.

"I don't understand why do you bother even using that weapon, it's just going to malfunction again."

"Hey, why you have to be a hater on Azazel's weapons."

"Uh remember that time you got wound up in the hospital?"

"Please, that thing just had glitches. So I'm sure that this time, this weapon will be okay."

"*Sigh* Just don't overdo it."

"Not gonna happen buddy."

GROWWL

Suddenly a group of two creatures all green with yellow eyes and claws, and they all stood on all twos.

"Alright, time to get bust some heads."

Zeru then brought his hand to stop him.

"I'll take this one." He said taking out the two handles.

"What? Come on with my weapon, I can easily waste these guys."

"I just want to test these out for a bit."

As he activated the weapons by pressing on a switch, located on each hilt.

"Hm that's an interesting design."

The hilts then erected vertical green colored energy blades from bottom of the hilt. Giving it a tonfa like appearance.

"Hm, so he decides to make energy based weapons now. Well then lets see how these work *gets to a battle stance.*"

As the creatures came at him, he blocked their attacks with the new energy tonfas.

"Hm despite the amount of pressure it took, it still maintains it's form, and the energy is still solild. Alright then, time to test out it's offensive power.

With beast then backed away, readying to attack again.

"Hey! Hurry up, we have to finish this job quick!"

"*Sigh*Fine."

The other two creatures the attacked, Zeru then dodged the incoming attacks and rammed with both tonfas at both creature's stomach.

As the attack made contact, it pushed them back .

"Hm despite the bladed tip, it just pushes the enemy back, like a regular tonfa."

"Hurry up!"

The creatures got back up and came at him again.

He then created a magic circle underneath his feet, which then made his entire body glowed. In an instant he disappeared and immediately appeared in front of them. With the creatures startled by the sudden appearance of their prey, he immediately attacked with a flurry of jabs at hyper speed thanks the enhanced speed spell he casted upon himself. After the rapid succession of jabs, the tonfas then began to charge up. As he strikes with his tonfas, the front end of the tonfas extended and increased the energy output. The attack hit, causing the enemies to be pushed back against some trees.

"I guess those weapons aren't weak." Raiga commented.

Zeru then noticed the aftermath of his technique , on the ground were the two creatures now knocked out .

"Hm so he added a charge function to the weapons as well." He commented based on the

"Hm so the charge output I used was only thirty percent. The defense rank of it was C , Offense rank is D but when charged it increases and it compensates by using increased speed attacks. Charge rate varies depending on the output of the attack. . So far I just need to find out does the energy last when I leave it active."

"You done yet?"

"Yeah, how long did the fight took?"

"*Checks his watch* about twelve minutes."

"Alright then lets go."

As they arrived at the entrance of the mine.

"Alright lets get this over with."

As they entered the mine, there were many lights attached to the ceiling, making it well lit.

"So think we can mine from the walls." Raiga asks seeing that the walls had shards of the silver metal embedded into the wall.

"That's won't do we have to look for bigger chunks."

"Fine *rolled his eyes.*"

As they walked through the mine.

"Find any thing yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, for the last fortieth second time."

"Dam this is hard to get out." Said voice from the distance.

"Shit guess this thing really is responsive to magic."

"Lets just break this thing!"

"Hey we want this in good condition for when we sell it."

"Wonder what's going on?"

"Sounds like a bunch of bitches."

As the two, headed to the source of the commotion.

"Guh what do we do now?"

"Excuse me."

The three turned to see the two Guild members.

There were three adults, which looked like a bunch of delinquents, one had a Mohawk and was a leather vest shirtless, jeans, and sneaker. The other had a large build, bald a couple of small scars on the scalp, a leather jacket, white shirt, and biker ripped jeans. The last, one was shorter than the two, wearing a mage rope underneath a green long-sleeved shirt, khakis, and boots.

"Huh what do you want brat? We were here first!" yelled muscular person.

"*Whispers* Dude I'm getting a Team Rocket vibe from these guys."

"Really? Same here."

"Think one of us can take em?"

"I'm sensing some mana from them so it'll be tricky."

"Damn, so now what?"

"Hey are you two even paying attention!"

"Lets just lure them outside of here. We don't want to damage anything here."

"Alright."

"HEY!" The tall one yelled.

The two teens smirked and flipped them off and ran off."

"Grrr, get them!"

With that the three people chased after the teens.

As the two teens ran,

"So were gonna lure them out?"

"Yeah, we don't want to start a ruckus in the mine.

"YOU BRATS AREN'T GETTING AWAY!"

The two turned to see something glowed from the distant. The earth then began to rumble as a hand popped out of the ground, which then began to stretch after them.

"Earth magic huh?" Zeru commented.

"Tch this is annoying can I..."

"Wait until we get out."

"But you got to use your weapon!"

As the stretching arm made of earth was almost reaching to them.

"Raiga, here!" Zeru then brought his arm out casting a magic circle above Raiga, which then showered him with energy.

Feeling the familiar sensation of this spell, he stopped and faced the incoming spell head on.

"TAKE THIS!" With his body emanating a powerful aura, he punched at the enchanted earth breaking it into pieces.

"Dam that stung." Riaga commented

"Guess I should have used the level two version of that spell."

"Ya think?"

"Heh, with your recklessness anything is possible." He chuckled.

Meanwhile the magician who casted the spell, his circle dispersed meaning the spell inactive.

"What the hell?!"

"What kind of kids are they?"

"Who cares nobody flips us off and gets away , after them!"

As the three got out.

"Whoa, took em long enough."

"Well then, here we are, ready to fight?"

What they saw was the two teens, smirking with confidence. Which just pissed em off.

"Oh, here." He then summoned the suitcase containing his weapon.

"Finally." He opened the suitcase, which revealed a gigantic red zanbato, which was about 2 inches taller than him.

With a couple of swings from his sword, flames came out.

"Ah, did you miss me buddy…Yeah I miss you too." He said to his sword.

"So you're an Objektophile?"

"Shut up!"

Zeru then took out the two handles and ignited his energy tonfas.

"Oh you little brats have no idea what you're in for."

"Really, we just crushed one of your spells, so we know what we're up against." Zeru taunted

The three then each summoned a weapon, the tall one had a giant axe, the second one summoned a mace, and the other summoned a crossbow.

"Alright lets go!"

The large sword wielder then swung his in a horizontal slash, which created a wave of fire. As the flame attack came at them, the shortest of the trio then casted a green magic circle, which created a cyclone sucking up the flames. The attacks collide causing a steam to spread out the entire area.

"Dam it."

Zeru then charged at them

"Not so smart much is he?" smirked the crossbow wielder. He then aimed the weapon which tip of the arrow then began to glow. As he fired it, the crossbow created a loud noise as it shot the arrow at a high speed.

SLASH.

The arrow slashed in half, as he flipped the tonfa in reverse with the long end pointing out.

"So it can also has some cutting properties as well, oh and I have only seventy percent of energy before it dies out, wonder if I can use my mana as a substitute?" he commented staring at his weapon.

"Heh well I'll be that kid ain't bad and he was able to see that shot and he was able to use that spell" He commented seeing that his eyes were glowing.

The crossbow wielder's eyes glowed green as did his weapon which was now covered in whirlwind like aura.

"Hoh boy, time to see if wasting my time playing DDR were worth it." He said as saw the incoming high-speed arrows.

Meanwhile.

"Pfft an axe against sword? Bitch haven't you played fire emblem? Sword beats axe."

"Shut it brat!" The giant then swung his two handed axe at the sword wielding teen.

With one hand he quickly swung the sword in a vertical slash, aiming at the neck of the weapon hoping to break the axe. But as the attack hit the axe, it stopped.

"What?!" he exclaims as he couldn't budge against the weapon.

By looking closely the neck of the axe's texture change, instead of the silver metal it glowed red.

"Don't think that you're the only one that can control that element as well." Smirked the taller person whose eyes then began to glow red as fire.

"Shit." He backed away.

"Want to end this quick?" asked the mace wielder

"No, I got this one." Said the axe wielder as his entire axe then ignited into flames.

"Oh you think you're all that huh?! I'll show you whose flame is strong!" he yelled as his sword glowed which then caused him to be engulfed in a red aura.

"Come on then let's go. Brat." Taunted the axe wielder, as the young swordsman charged at him.

Back to the other fight.

"Left right left right spin left right right." He muttered as he moved accordingly to the steps as if he was playing DDR.

After managing to dodge the barrage of arrows. He casted the speed enhancement spell.

"Alright better turn off that spell before I get my eyes strained." He turned off the eye enhancement spell.

He then dashed at the crossbow wielder, at high speed.

As the crossbow wielder sees the incoming opponent. He notices an abnormal of energy building up.

"Interesting so he wants to end it one blow, cocky ain't he for a human."

He then holstered his cross bow and created a small magic circle in front of him.

Noticing what the wind magic wielder did. He started to become cautious.

"Dam. Must be some type of defense spell. It doesn't look like big, must be spell that must condense more power into the circle. Tch, I already have the Recoil Rods charged at hundred percent better wing it then."

As he reached his target, he immediately brought out the green bladed tonfas and thrust them forward at the spell. Upon contact, the recoil rods released a huge amount of power as it pushed the magic circle back.

"Heh, so this is its full power when charged, luckily they're still holding up." He commented noticing the tonfa handles weren't breaking down due to the amount of energy he was using.

The wind user, was surprised at the output of the unique weapons. So he backed away and a snapped his fingers, activating the magic circle. When activated it then released a pressure of wind back at him.

"GAH!" he was then blown back thanks to the spell and the recoil of his charged attack with the Rods.

His body then hit a tree on his back.

"FUCK!" he yelled in pain.

"Hey you all right?!" his friend called out as he was parrying the attack from ace wielder.

"Get back in the fight brat!" he yelled as he attacked, which Raiga then defended with his giant sword's flat edge as a shield. Managing to block the attack.

"Heh now I get it, those flames are coming from this weapon." He commented sensing the accumulated heat coming from the weapon.

"Guh." He struggled trying to maintain his stance.

"Give up kid, your flame is too weak." The fire user

"Shut up!"

Back to the other battle.

Activating the tonfas again, they released only sparks of energy.

"Fuck, I used it all up during that charged attack, it only as two percent of energy left." Zeru commented

He then stares at the newly arm mounted device.

"Well the best offense Is a good defense, now how the hell do I activate this weapon? Do I just press this there and *activates* A here we go." Pressing on white round object, it then began to make a noise as it started to spin. As it rotated the edges of the round object began to emanate green energy. When it kept on rotating the energy became large as it now looked like a green buzz saw.

"So much for going with the old fashion way of making weapons by hand." He commented noticing the technological features of his new weapons.

Zeru then got up, ready for round 2.

"Damn I been using the enhancement spells to quickly, only got enough mana for one more and it'll last for forty seconds But luckily I have some ether. Now how the fuck does this thing act like a boomerang?" during his trail of thought, arrows were firing at him.

"Crap." He brought his shield to defend him, as the arrows hit the shield it manged to block the attack. Arrow after arrow the shielded still maintained it's form.

"Okay defense is good, so far."

Another arrow came at him and this one was moving at a highspeed. As it hit the shiled it made a buzzing sound as it tried to piecered the shield. He then notices that that the energy shield began to slightly break due to the arrows being enhanced by magic.

He then ran with shield in front him as it blocked the projectiles coming towards him.

"Defense against projectiles attack is good, slightly need to improve the defense against magic enhanced projectiles."

The wind user then decided to ditch the weapon and used his magic. With a wave of his hand, part of Zeru's right sleeve was cut.

"Tch, this is gonna be tricky." He commented seeing that he can't read where the wind attack will come.

"HAH!"

Raiga jumped up in the air with his flaming zanbato, launching a downward strike. The man did a backhand strike with the axe. As the attacks both collided, a ring of fire burned around them.

"Grr."

Meanwhile as the third member of the trio watched the current fights.

"*Sigh* They're not gonna last for long., wasting their mana like that Damn, I should have picked a better body than this one. Oh well." he sighed as he sat down.

Zeru with his one eye glowing, was dodging the incoming wind attacks.

"Well focusing that enchantment on one eye is effective so far, but It's kind of straining." he commented on the use of applying the magical enhancement on his right eye.

He wind user, the pointed with his index finger, giving the impression of shooting a gun. green energy then began to gather around his finger tip. As the energy finished forming, it released a green beam covered in wind currents.

Seeing the attack, he immediately drank from the blue vial containing ether. With that he casted a magic circle which shot him up in the air, dodging the attack. Zeru was now standing in mid air, with the help of the magic circle he was standing on.

"Cocky kid...Damn this body sucks...Shit he ain't got any ether on him."

As Zeru observed the opponent, he already knew the identity of the trio. They were known as nothing but rogue delinquents that were kidded out of the Magic association, due to destructive behavior. Since then the those rogue magicans were just causing commotions and small towns, doing some robberies, and destructions of public property. Also they gained themselves a bounty, which was worth one hundred and ninety nine thousand yen(In Japanese currency terms.) To him this was gaining a good bonus to the mission he was getting.

But something was off, the information he gathered those three were supposed to be well known for using brute strength, over the use of spells, plus there knowledge in magic was supposed to be around D rank, and so far the level magic they were exhibiting could be counted as a middle class mage. What was more confusing is there affinity with their element magic, no magician can easily manipulate elements that well, unless it was a youkai or some other type of being.

He then stared at the ongoing fight between the leader of the trio against Raiga. So far the fight wasn't much doing good, since it seemed the Flame user was overpowering him.

"Had enough?"

Raiga panted, as he was covered slightly in burns.

"Not even close." he yelled as his sword then ignited into flames once again.

"Heh, I like you kid...No homo though."

Raiga sighed in relief that there was a battle maniac that had the decency to say those words, because after all the anime he watch when it showed two male rivals fighting each other it sometimes leads to yaoi innuendo.

Just then an object came flying at high speed. The man, then fired a fireball at the object, which surprisingly cut through the ball of flames. The object still came flying as targeted the tall person.

The man then attempted to block the flying blade with it's axe. The bladed then grinded against the axe, as it was covered in flames hoping it destroy the weapon.

The flying disc like weapon then ricocheted off the axe which then returned to it's owner.

"Pfft, about time you're here."

Zeru then landed next his friend, as he raised his arm up as the round shaped boomerang floated above his arm.

"Hm, the accuracy is about ninety percent, the offensive capabilities varies since it didn't made contact with the subject, and return back is good. It's a little bit burned but the weapon is still functioning well."

"What's this two against one?"

"I think you're good enough for two." Zeru said as he created a magic circle, which then summoned a basic one-handed medieval sword with a translucent blue blade..

"Hey hey, I'm taking on that kid as well." said the wind user floating down next to the flame wielder.

"Stay out of this Aeros! I can take em."

"Suck it Flaemis, I'ma gonnna win."

The two then looked at each other and nodded, as they then charged at their respective opponents.

The two element users each fired a ball made of their respective elements,

Just as the attacks was about to hit.

Zeru then got in front of the wind attack, slashing through the ball of wind.

"Tarunda." he muttered the name of the spell as, the magic circle released a wave of energy at the attack, causing the fireball's intensity to decrease , allowing him to slash through it with his sword.

Slashing the flame in half, the blade released water.

"Gotta love element infused weapons."

The sword glowed more creating a watery aura.

Just as the fire user was about cast another spell, his arm froze slightly.

"Dammit, not now." he muttered.

Without being able to do anything at that moment. He was hit by a crescent shape water attack.

"Fuck!"

Meanwhile.

"Shit I had to get the fire guy." commented the wind user as he knew his attack won't do good against a user of fire.

As the attack was about to hit him,

"Dam it."

His attack was blocked by a mace covered in earth, which managed to cause the flames to lessen.

"My turn."

"Tch, down in front!" yelled Aeros in an irritated tone.

"Go play with the other one than."

"Buut, Flaemis is in the way. Eryths you're such a jackass."

"Not my problem. Besides you two are already wasting your energy on these husks anyway."

"Tch."

The wind user named Aeros then flew away to the other ongoing battle.

Meanwhile.

"Guh." Flaemis was then hit by a wave of water from Zeru.

"Is that all?" he smirked.

"For a human, you're not bad yourself."

He then checks the watch.

"Fuck it's only been fifty minutes. Well we still have some time to mine the mythril after this."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew him back.

"Guh." he braced against the attack the gust pushed him slightly back.

"Hoh boy, is this kid actually giving you a hard time?" teased Aeros.

"Shut up."

"Well I'll be assisting you since Eryths is taking care of the other kid.

"As if I need help from an air head!"

"*Sigh* I have no choice then." Zeru then brought his hand pointing forward as a purple magic circle was casted. The magic circle had different runes on it and it began to emit sparks charging the spell.

Seeing the spell.

"Oi oi, is that kid actually using a demonic spell?" recognizing the aura the spell gave out.

"Heh, this should be fun."

As the spell stopped charging, blood began to leak from his arm.

"Demon Blast!"

With that that the magic circle then released a large wave of purple energy at the two.

"Whoa, who knew the kid can emit that much power. Time to counter."

The two element users then fired of their own attack, which was a fire attack wrapped in wind, increasing the power.

As the two attacks collided, the two attacks pushed against one another.

Meanwhile

Raiga and the earth user, clashed with their weapons. Even with the increased heat emanating from the sword, there attack were having no effect.

"Fucking hell, stupid pokemon logic of rock beats fire."

"Is that all you can do now?" he then brought out his free hand and fired a pillar of earth straight from his hand, pushing him back.

As Raiga started to pant in exhaustion.

"*Huff* " his sword's fierey aura then died down.

Erthys then appeared infront him readying to strike.

"Hell no bitch!" he swung his word quickly which broke the earth coating from the weapon breaking it in the process.

"Hah Steel beats rock!"

He then saw the fight between spells taking place.

"Shit he's using that again." he said, seeing that his friend was recklessly using demonic spells.

"Crap they're going to run out of time soon." Commented Erthys seeing the other two using their mana recklessly.

As he stared back at his oppenet, he was gone.

As the battle of spells continued.

"Geez this kid is something." commented Aeros seeing that the young spell user was able to maintain the use of a powerful spell.

Zeru's arm began to shake weakening from the strain of the spell and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder knowing that he was at his limit.

"Shit, should I convert some of my life force as apart of my mana? No I'll just stall until…"

"OORYAH!"

From behind the two were hit by a giant sword.

"The show stopper comes." He smiled

"GAH." the to groaned as they were hit from behind, which then caused their spells to be undone. Now allowing Zeru's spell to push through.

"Heh, right on time."

Raiga then saw the incoming attack from his friend.

"Hey! Stop that already! I already beat em up!" he yelled comically as the attack came at him as well seeing that he was in the same spot as the opponents.

With that...BOOM!

As the smoke cleared.

"Hm well it seems that I've increased the impact." he remarked.

His right sleeve was now torn off and his arm was dripping blood.

Suddenly a blurred being appeared in front of him.

"Hey buddy, you seem alright."

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN ALRIGHT I ALMOST GOT KILLED FROM SAVING YOUR ASS!" Raiga yelled comically with his head grown into size like any anime character has when they yell angrily.

"And my ass thanks you. At least you survived thanks to your sword." he smiled.

He stares at his sword, which was now showing some slight cracks and scorch marks.

"Hm it's more durable this time. But it can be buffed out." He commented

"Let's just get this over with."

Suddenly the two fallen bodies then began to glow. As they glowed something came out of each of them. They were what appeared to be beings made out of energy one green and one red.

"Damm it, times up." said the red one.

"Well at least we had fun." said the green one.

"D Did I knock them dead to the point of their souls floating out of their bodies?"

"That's anime logic, so no it ain't that."

"Then what are they spirits?"

"Ding ding, dingus got it right!" said green spirit.

"What was that?!"

"*Sigh well it's about time we got out of those bodies, they fuckin sucked." commented the red spirit with a fiery aura.

"*Sigh*" sighed the brown one.

"So we were fighting a bunch of possessed douche bags."

"Pretty much."

"I take it you guys are Elemental spirits?"

"Sharp one ain't you?"

"Pretty much obvious, seeing that these fools don't even have precise control with their magic." Zeru then placed a seal on each of them.

"What are those?"

"Oh these are sealls that'll notify the authorites of the capture of these thugs. With that I'll be able to gain the bounty.."

"Wait these guys are wanted?"

"Yep and we're getting a bonus out of this also."

"Sweet. So what do we with these guys?" he Raiga points at the elemental spirts.

"Now hold up we didn't weren't involved with their crimes. After they did all that shit they went to a forest where we elemental spirits hang out. When they got there, they did what normal magicians do go to a special area where they can absorb our excess particles to boost up the affinity in a certain element they're good with. But those assholes were being greedy, so they decided to keep on sucking until we eventually got involved ."

"And the reason for being here getting mythril?"

"Hey we just went with the flow, and followed what they were planning on doing. So we just went by their instincts."

"So you guys were just looking for a good time?"

"Hell yeah being in that forest was boring as hell. Also being inside those dudes fun, not in a fun way."

"…."

"…"

"I mean like having a good body, those guy's bodies were full of dumb shit and low IQs."

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Hey is that a guild mark?" asks Flameis pointing at the tattoo showing on Zeru's bare arm.

"Yes."

"Hm hey sword weilder, wanna partner up?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if you want to be partners."

"Why?"

"Cause I bet if I hang out with you I might enjoy some fun, plus…."

The fire spirit then entered into his sword.

"Hey what are you…" as his sword was glowing red with a flame like aura. The aura then faded away his weapon with a complete different design giving it the appearance of armor. **(If you watch Samurai Sentai Shikenger you'll know what it looks like.)**

"Hmm, this weapon is so fucked inside, I mean the functioning of this sword isn't even right and what the hell a flame crystal as the sourse? Please those things need to be grinded down to be effectively used. But luckily with me as the source of the flames, your flame control will be more smoother rather than relying on gripping it hard. Man I can see it now, we're gonna reck some shit."

Staring in awe of his new weapon.

"Check it out, my Oversoul." He grinned.

Zeru face palmed himself, for his friend's idiocy of saying an anime reference.

"Let's go mine the mythril, we wasted enough time."

"Oi Kozo, wanna have a spirit ally as well?"

"Sorry, not interested. Besides I'm still trying to learn offense magic, so I would prefer to gain a better hand at it first."

"Geez what a kill joy, but if you change your mine use this." He then gives him a grass whistle.

"Blow it and I'll be there to help you. Lets go Eryths"

The spirit of earth nodded as they left.

"Heh heh, I am so gonna have fun with this." Raiga grinned.

"Put that away, and lets finish this up."

After they were done gathering the mythril, they headed back to the blacksmith.

"Hm that's about the right amount, good work, mind explain what the hell happened to you two?" he asks seeing the minor scratches and burns they had, along with Zeru's right arm now wrapped in bandages.

"We dealt with some trouble on the way, but everything's been sorted."

"I see. Well then time to get to work."

"So what about our…*gets hit on the head*"

"Why don't you be patient."

"Ah that's right the reward, here." He tosses them a pouch.

Upon opening the pouch, it was full of silver color dust.

"Seriously dust? After all the shit I have to deal…"

"Mythril dust. This'll come in handy." Zeru stores it away.

"Hey! How come you get something and I don't."

"You got an elemental spirit ally now and an upgrade to your weapon. Plus we're getting the reward for the bounty what else do you want?"

"Hmph."

"Whiney bitch."

"What was that?!"

"Hey if you two kids are going to fight, then do it outside."

"We're sorry." Zeru bowed in apology.

"Well let's go back to the guild then."

As they headed out of the shop.

"You go on a head, I be going somewhere. *Tosses him the Return Stone.*"

"You going to see that God?"

"Yeah, it won't be long."

"Alright then."

{So you think we can take another mission?} Flaemis asks.

"Not sure, if my girlfriend ain't here. Then we free."

{Ouch got a ball and chain eh heh heh.}

"Shut up. *grips on the stone and teleports off.*"

"Alright now to report to him." He then takes out a stone with a flame sympbol with a hammer in the middle. The stone glowed which teleported him.

**Hephaestus's Forge.**

He then appeared in cave, as he entered deep.

"Shit it's still fucking hot." Feeling the rising heat from the cave.

As he walked deep into the cave, showed many equipment's fit for black smithing, lava was running through the walls, and suprsingly there were computers and other technological stuff.

"Whoa he really has moved to the future."

Suddenly a chill ran through is spine.

"Shit she's…."

"Zeee-chaaan!" said the voice of a happy woman.

Sensing the killing intent or should I say glomping intent. He simply moved to the right as the incoming person missed her target.

"Mou~ Ze-chan. So mean~" Pouted the woman.

The woman was about a couple inches taller than him, had long blonde hair, blue-green eyes wearing white lingerie over a silk bed rope.

"Aphrodite-sama, please show some decency." He rubbed his temple, at his slowly growing mirgrian."

"Mou~ Ze-chan is stubborn, holding back his turn on." She then notices his bandaged arm.

"A re~ What happened to your arm Ze-chan?"

"It's nothing."

"Did you use a spell that was beyond the limit of your current mana?"

"How did you know?"

"A goddess knows everything."

"*Sigh* Where's Hephaestus-sama?"

"Heph-chan!"

"I'm here." Said the man that entered the forge.

The man seemed to be about in his young thirities, he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a brown apron for blacksmithing, jeans, work boots, and black work gloves.

"Hephaestus-sama." He bowed in respect.

"As usual you are respectful."

"As man of your stature it is customary."

"Heh, so how were the weapons?"

Zeru then hands him the weapons, along with the combat data.

Hephaestus then placed the weapons under a device when the released in infrared light.

"Uh…"

Aprhrodite then leaned into his ear.

"Ever since Harem Baka, started making weapons. Heph-chan decided to upgrade his blacksmithing alittle."

"I see…"

"So are you going to seek a summer romance?" she asks eagerly with stars in her eyes.

"No." he said bluntly.

"Mou~ Why noooot?"

"I don't' see the benefits of having a relationship."

"Well you always get to embrace each other, kiss, show of a different side that nobody knows you have only to that person, go on dates, and some special things in beeed."

"…" He then walks to the God of fire.

The goddess of love puffed her cheeks in annoyance at the young man, who had no interest in love.

"So did it help?"

"Well based on the data I'm got, the seem to need so adjustments, especially the Recoil Rod. Hm, you didn't use the Boomerang Shield much?"

"The only time I used it was to intercept an attack. I'll be sure to get more thorough data."

The blacksmith god then took the inactive Boomerang shield and gave it back to him.

"See that you do. Also I have another errand for you to do."

"What is it then?"

"I want you to go to one of the Nine Realms."

"So you want me to go to…"

"No not Vahalla. You'll be going to Nidavellir."

"The realm of the Dwarves?"

"I just need some materials from them is all."

"Can't you ask the king?"

"Heh, you kidding me, these days now everything's all a mess. That foolish God of the Bible, gave weapons for humans with some of them housing powerful creatures that are able to kill us, those bats can't put a leash on their servants now going rouge, that stupid crow thinks he can play god and dub his weapons with the word 'Sacred', and my dad is being all cautious and has me making weapons.

"I see."

"You have until a week, so you have some time to spend during your break."

"Thank you… Anything else?"

"Nope that's it, better leave now or Miss Lovey dovey, thinks of some weird ideas."

"HEY!" The goddess of love puffed her cheeks.

"Right...Shit I forgot I gave my friend my return stone."

"Fine I'll transport you back. *creates a teleportation circle underneath Zeru's feet.*"

"Thanks." He was then teleported out of the forge.

**Azure Fang Guild.**

As he arrived.

"I heard the mission was a success." Commented the eye patched guild master.

"Yes it was okay. So where's Lon'qu?" he asks referring to what happened to one of the S-class ranked members of the guild.

"Oh you know, he's took one of the long missions."

"I see."

"So what are you going to do during the summer?"

"Just do some missions here, and do other things that interest me."

"Not much of a broad horizon you have."

"Well I'm just not an outrageous type of person."

"Gahaha, you really are an opposite to your father. Well don't get into trouble."

"Yes sir. *Sigh* Now to…."

"Zeru!" screamed his senpai that was only a year older than him.

"What is it Touko-san?"

"Mou~ Stop adding that honorific to my name!"

"But I can't help it, seeing you whine like that entices me."

"It's true Touko-chan, does look cute." Commented her younger brother.

"Mou~ Tsukumo not you too!"

Zeru chuckled at seeing the banter between the siblings.

Suddenly he was immediately hugged and his face was placed onto something soft and it felt like his was between two objects.

"Auntie, get off me."

"Hoh, is that how you act when your favorite aunt decides to see her cute nephew." Teased the woman tightening the hug, causing his face to press into her chest.

"Auntie…"

The woman had teal short hair, looked around her late thirties, wore a black jacket, a white short sleeve shirt which showed her mid riff, jeans, and black boots.

Letting the boy off her chest, she saw that he had no signed of blush on his cheeks or signs of an embarrassed expression.

"Tch, you're such a wall. Aren't you're suppose to be at the age when you're hormones are running. Man, you're looking like a stiff…*She then leans into his ear* Want me to stimulate you?" she whispered seductively.

"Dam it man!" said his friend Raiga walking up to him.

"What?"

"It's no fair that you have a hot relative that's willing to hit on you, plus you get oppai faced!"

"You do realize that Yamato Satuski aka your Girlfriend is behind you? And aslo she isn't like a blood relative. She's just a friend of my parents."

Suddenly the sounds of knuckles cracking were heard behind the hotheaded teen.

"See ya."

"Hold on." Natalia then grabbed onto the back of his collar.

She then stares at his bandaged arm.

"Again?" she sighed.

"Yes…"

Natalia then immediately took of his hoodie, pulled up his shirt as well, and unwrapping the bandage of his right arm.

"Kya!" Touko blushed covering her face upon seeing his bare upper body.

"Do you have to do this in front of people?"

"Hey you want this fixed or not?"

"Do it quickly.

Natalia then tapped with her first index finger, which then caused his black to glow revealing a stream of energy in his body. At right section of his arm the stream of energy that was flowing, allthough it didn't' flow well as if it was disrupted. Also it seemed that the rest of his mana, didn't seem to be active seeing that they didn't flow.

"Mataku, you used demonic spells again didn't you. You know that with your mana limited, those types of spells will put a strain on them." She then touches at the disrupted point of his mana stream, which then glowed and began to flow regularly now.

"I know, I just wanted to test them out."

"Keep doing like that I'm not going to unlock allow you full access to your full mana."

"Hey it ain't my fault I like to test out spells and by the way not being able to teleport to different areas is boring. I'm tired of teleporting by short distances." He pouted

"Well I can't have you being irresponsible with using magic can I?"

"Students at the Magic Association don't have to deal with this crap."

"Well if you weren't so mischievous then I would trust you."

"Really?"Says the alcoholic and the half Succubus who uses her charms to get whatever she wants."

"Hey! *ruffles his hair.*"

Zeru then puts his shirt back on.

"So how long are you going to be here?"

"Hm not sure depends on what mission I take is worth wile."

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the palm of his hand which was a sack full of money."

"Where did you get that?"

"Bounty from dealing with C-rank guys."

"How much?"

"Hundred and ninety."

The sack was immediately taken.

"Sorry, low on cash, so I'll be borrowing this." She said heading to the bar section of the Guild building.

"…."

"Zeru-kun…" Touko said in a slight fearful tone, knowing what happens when someone takes his money, which he worked for.

Zeru then breathed out.

"Well she just got here, I'll let it slide."

"Ah, Zeru-kun." Touko came after him.

"What?"

Touoko then took something out of a shopping bag. It was key chain of a chibi neko wearing a ran coat holding a fish.

Upon seeing that his eyes had stars starring in awe of how cute that key chain looked.

"Do you want it?" she asks tauntingly.

He immediately yanked it.

"Arigato."

Touko giggled, seeing the neko lover enjoying the gift.

"Geez man, why don't you just date a neko girl." Raiga said.

Suddenly the air turned tensed and then…

"WHOA HEY MAN TAKE IT EASY!" he pleaded as his friend grabbed by the front of his shirt pinning him to the wall.

"Never in my life will I ever ever EVER be into neko girls. They are nothing but a males perverted view of the innocent cute species of cats."

"Okay I get it no on the Neko girls."

Zeru then let go and sighed.

"So what happens if you meet a neko girl?" Asks his aunt who was drinking a bottle of beer.

"Nothing, I won't view any signs of attraction at all."

"Then if you meet a youkai, what would suit your taste?"

"…I don't have to answer such a dumb question."

"Well then how about we go home together?" Natalia suggested.

"Why?"

"Why? Aren't I family? Shouldn't I be allowed to sleep in the same house as my nephew?"

"I suppose that's fine…"

"Good."

**Hyoudou Residense.**

"Tadaima." Zeru greeted as he entered.

"Welcome home Zeru-kun. Ah Natalia, it's been a while."

"Ohayo, Misako." Natalia greeted.

Suddenly sounds of footsteps were heard.

"Sheesh, guess his sensor was on."

"Natalia-saan!" said the voice of an active perverted young boy as he rushed to hug or should I say feel the touch of a mature women's oppai.

"That kid is still an active pervert I see." She said moving to the left, dodging the attack, making the pervert boy fall flat on his face.

"Unfortunately." Misako sighed.

Zeru then picked his brother, carrying him over his shoulder.

"I'll deal with him." He said heading upstairs.

* * *

**Okay guys sorry for the long update, I got distracted cause of school and working on my other stories. Also hope nobody didn't mind the long chapter, since I was working hard on the fight scenes, it ended up like this. Well this week I have spring break and I have some time to work on my stories now… once I deal with the stupid homework...**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter.**

* * *

As Zeru woke up.

"*Yawn, now what to…" he then notices an arm wrapped around him.

"Really?" He then turned to cover to see a teal haired women wearing a black silk lingerie.

The teal hair women began to move and opened her eyes.

"*Yawn* Morning." Greeted Natalia.

"…You were supposed to sleep in the guest room." He said with a deadpanned expression.

"I got a hang over, give me some slack, and can you lower the volume?" she gripped her head from her headache.

"*Sigh* Make sure to dress appropriately, before Issei gets an early gasm."

"Fine. So what are you going to do today?"

"Hm, just gonna go with the flow and see what happens." He simply said as he got his change of clothes heading to the shower.

"You're really boring."

"Whatever."

After the shower, he was now wearing a black v neck long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and sneakers.

"Good morning *yawn*"

"Good morning Zeru-kun." Greeted his mother.

"Aniki!"

Just as Zeru was about to sit down to eat breakfast, he was suddenly pulled from behind. Zeru was then inside the room of his brother which was plain but had some posters of topless girls and other otakuish ecchi memorabilia.

"Sup bro?"

His younger brother was on knees bowing down to him.

"ONEGAI!"

"What?"

"I need you to buy me and my friends tickets!"

"Okay…What for?"

"For an anime convention."

"Oh is that it? Okay…Wait a minute for what reason besides the sexy girl cosplaying, do you want to guy to the point of bowing down to me like this? What is the real reason you and you're friends want to be there?" he asks with is arms crossed with his face now in interrogation mode.

"Eh? Well I just want to go to a con is all?"

"Really? Is there a certain panel or guest you want to see?"

"Well…"

"Please tell me or I'll tell our parents what happened last year when I took you to that café and you accidentally…"

"GAHH! IT'S BECAUSE KABEN PINKY WILL BE THERE!"

"You mean Momozono Momo?"

"IT'S MOMO-CHAN YOU BAKAYARO!" he retorted pointing at his brother dramatically.

"*Sigh*"

"PLEASE THIS IS THE ONLY CONVENTION SHE'LL BE COMING AS A GUEST!" he begged.

"Just wait until some random person posts the panel on Youtube."

"THAT AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH I WANT TO SEE HER FOR REALL WITH MY OWN EYES! SMELL HER FRAGERANCE AND MOST OF ALL…AIR GROPE HER OPPAAAIII!" he yelled dramatically which made the background change behind him into a blue sky with clouds and the heaven's light showering upon him, making his intention seem pure.

"…She's just an idol."

"A Tokusatsu Idol!" he retorted.

"Yeah a Tokusatsu idol starring in a show full of M rated fanservice which will destroy the minds of children and make older single males fap." He thought.

Seeing his brother's determination, he couldn't help but pity for his blindness in his harsh path known as Perverseness.

"Alright then I'll see what can I do, when's the convention?"

"Next week."

"Fine I'll see what I can do."

Issei's eyes then turned into stars as he immediately glomped him.

"Issei…. I didn't know you swing this way."

Issei then realized what he was doing and.

"GAH." He backed away.

"So does this mean you're…"

"I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled.

"Really? What did you think of that Otome?"

Issei's face turned red, remembering the super awkwardness he had experienced last night.

"I take it you loved it?"

Suddenly a box was thrown at him, which he caught it.

"Burn that thing to the ground!" Issei yelled.

"*Sigh* Visual Novels aren't all about female fanservice you know." He then left his brother's room.

As he left his brother's room, he saw his aunt now dressed properly wearing a navy long sleeve shirt and shorts… okay more specifally booty shorts.

"*Yawn* What was that all about?"

"Nothing just teasing my brother is all."

"Well next time keep it down? *yawn*"

"I'm sorry for your disturbance in your well needed rest."

"Geez, you know how to humble."

"I'm just being polite is all. So what will you be doing today?"

"Dunno, might just hang out here for a bit and do whatever seems intriguing."

"I see, well then I'll be leaving." Zeru said as he headed downstairs.

As Zeru was walking.

"Hm, might as well check to see what Kuoh Academy will look like.

"Zeru-kun!"

"*Sigh*" He turned around to see Touko running to him.

"Ohayo, Zeru-kun." She greeted him as she caught up to him.

"Ohayo, Senpai."

Touko's puffed her cheeks upon being called senpai even though they have been close friends since elementary school.

"Senpai?"

"Hmph." She pouted looking away from him.

Seeing her like that brought a smile to his face, enjoying how irritated she looked.

"Sadist." She commented seeing his look of enjoyment on his face.

"I am, who I am." He chuckled.

"So where are you heading off to?"

"I just felt like seeing what my new high school will look like?"

"You could've walked with me to school last year to see that."

"Sorry I did not want to gain the attention of girls in an all girl school, if you know what I mean?"

"Hmph."

"So where's Tsukumo?"

"He's off buying sweets."

"I see."

"Come on then, let's go." Touko then pulled his arm, dragging him.

**Kuoh Academy.**

As they arrived at that the school.

"Ara~ When did this happen?" Touko said in surprise seeing that there was now a construction sight at the area around the school.

Zeru then notices a notice sign.

[Due to the increase in students soon to be attending Kuoh Acdemy, a new school building will be built, which will be finished before the start of the school year. The original building is still intact, and it is currently used for a new club.]

"A new club?" Touko said in surprise.

"Hm, must be due to the devils attending."

"Devils?"

"I looked at the current student roster attending and it seemed someone of the Gremory Clan is attending."

"I see. Zeru are you…"

"I won't antagonize with them don't worry. But I will be critical of them based on their personality even if they're female."

Touko then placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to ease him.

"Thank you, Touko…Senpai."

"Mou~ Stop calling me that and even if the devils are girls please be nice to them."

"Sorry, I just love seeing your disgruntled expression. And no I won't be nice to girls that I am not familiar with." He chuckled patting her head, since he was a couple centimeters taller than her.

RING

"Hold on let me answer this… Hello? Raiga?"

"Hey, I heard from Issei that Momo-chan will be attending this years anime convention get me a ticket too!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because we're friends?"

"Keep going."

"Tch, I'll pay you."

"Really, you're willing to pay the ten IOU's you owe?"

"Come on it's Momo-chaan!"

"Hold on for a bit…."

"Hey don't ditch me!"

"Hey Satsuki. Yeah, your bf plans on attending an anime convention, reason being is to see that ecchi tokusatsu actress… Yes… Really?...Okay I'll tell him… I'm currently with Touko-senpai, near Kuoh. Turns out they're constructing a new building…Alright sure…Okay. Bye. *Switches back to Raiga* Hey buddy good news you can go."

"HELL YEAH I HAVE THE BEST GF EVA!"

"You have to buy her some souvenirs."

"Fine…"

"I'll give you a budget of fifty thousand yen as your budget, I'll send you her list."

"Only fifty thousand?"

"Wanna double the IOUs?"

"Fine… Bye."

"*Sigh*"

"I take it everything went well now?" Satsuki asks.

"Yeah." He sighed from exhaustion from the conversation.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Dunno, I was just planning on doing whatever comes to my mind."

"Well how about we do a mission together?"

"Ara~ Aren't you bold to ask me out."

Touko immediately blushed.

"Hey!"

The two then turned to see their friend Satsuki coming to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Just because I have a sort of BF, doesn't mean I can't spend time with my friends. Plus he's doing chores."

"I see. Well I thinking of heading to the mall, to buy some stuff." Zeru said.

"Well lets go then."Touko suggested.

"Didn't you two go there already?"

"It wouldn't hurt to buy something that we overlooked."

"*Sigh* And my greed bites me in the butt."

**Mall.**

Zeru then decided to stop by at a local occult shop which sold authentic supernatural items.

"Ah Zeru welcome." Greeted the store owner.

"Hello Wallace-san." Zeru greeted.

"Need something particular?"

"No, just browsing and restocking on items."

"I see then."

Zeru the headed to the section where the healing items were sold.

"Hm better stock up on some ether, let's oh a sale hmm only for two fifty yen. Better buy ten then. Lets see ten potions for nine seventy yen, kay I'll buy nine. I should order more later."

After picking the healing items, he then decided to look at the enhancement items.

"Let see I'll buy five defense and attack boost potions hm that makes about one thousand nine hundred yen. Now I need a new spell amplifier… Lets see should I pick one for doubling the effects or increasing the time limit of how long the spell lasts?... I'll buy those , once I'm able to gain full access to the rest of mana."

He then stared at the magical items.

"Hm, I should try to find out which is my main element soon. But that can wait. Hm the element rings prices have gone down, they each cost a thousand yen?"

"If you're wondering about the price drop, try one of them and you'll see." Wallace advised.

Zeru then put on a ring with a red gem. He then clenched his hand as he transferred a bit of his mana causing the ring's gem to ignite a fiery aura. Feeling the rings energy, mana increased a slight bit and then noticed that the glow was faint.

"So this can only use one to two spells?"

"Yep, the stones I have now are E to F ranked. Most of the high ranked stones are used by the Magic Associations. But I should have C-B ranked stones in about five months."

"I see then I'll take these then, he takes two rings one was the fire ring and the other was of a purple gem."

With that he was done with his shopping.

As he got out of the store.

"Hm that's about three thousand and two twenty yen I spent. Let's see what else I can buy."

As he walked by an anime shop, something caught his eye. He immiedalty ran to the window with his fore head pressed against the window.

"This is…"

What he saw was a large plushie about fifteen inches long and was that of a brown cat grinning with a large head, yellow eyes, It's body was long, it had catapiller like legs ,and the patterns on it's fur made it look like a bus.

"Nekobasu from My Neighbor Totoro…." He said in awe, with a face of a child in awe with sparkles in his eyes.

When he saw the price, it was about thirty two hundred yen. He would buy it by impulse, but since he put a budget on himself. But even though he had enough, he was cautious on the other things to buy. So for now he'll mark that plushy as one of his holy grails.

"Soon I'll have you Nekobasu… soon…" he muttered.

"Ufufu~ as usual when it comes to nekos or anything cute, you always have that cute childish look."

Zeru turned to see Sataski and Touko giggling.

"I'll be back..." He then entered the store.

Later after that he was holding bag containing the cat bus and he had a huge smile on his face with some sparkles of innocence around him.

"You caved into your urges huh?" Satsuki teased.

"I'm too weak against Neko related things." He admitted.

"What about a neko girl?" Satsuki suggested.

The Neko lover than gave his friend a dead pan look which just said 'Hell no.'

"I take at as a no then."

"*Sigh* Oh I better call and get those tickets. *dials his phone* Hello it's me, I need four anime convention tickets that's starting next week… I'll pay for them as ususal….How much….FIVE HUNDERED THOUSAND YEN?!" he yelled outraged causing everyone in the mall to be startled.

"Zeru-kun, calm down." Touko advised.

"Let's take it somewhere else." Satsuki said as she pushed her friend somewhere else, seeing that he his teeth were grinding.

They were outside now.

"How the mutha fucking hell would you charge that much for four convention tickets?! They only cost about fifty five hundred for the five-week attendees… Oh don't tell me you're a fan of that lewd show….I don't give a flying fuck if that show is the show all man love,,You might as well fap to porn parodies of a children's shows then I mean look at Yo Gabba Gabba and tell me that red thing does not look like a freaking D… You want me to tell the Yakuza what you do with their daily budgets you kept a hold off ,which I give you the same amount as back up?...Yeah thought so , send me four tickets and I won't tell the Yakuza on you….Bye pleasure doing business with you. *hangs up the phone.* I swear what is the big deal with Kaben Rider Pinky? *sigh*"

"You okay now?" Touko asks.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm super duper fine. Heck I'm on cloud niiine high on rainbows."

"High on rainbows?" Satsuki said.

"I'm stressed right now." He sighed.

Touko and Satsuki giggled

"So now what?"

"Oh that reminds, you and Tsukumo's uniforms should arrive in the mail later today.

"Greeaaat." He said with a hint of disinterest.

"You better call me, to let me know that you got your uniform."

"Why?"

"So I can take a picture of both you and Tsukumo wearing the uniforms." Touko answered.

"…Touko be honest, you have a thing for younger guys don't you?"

"WHAT!?" she screamed while blushing red.

"Come on, it's not nice to keep it in. Just say it." He said with an understanding tone, but had a devilish aura.

"Mou!~ Why do you have to always tease me like that!"

"Because it's fun." He stroked her cheek causing her to blush even more.

"You know, you have a high potential of being a womanizer." Satsuki commented.

"Really?"

Touko swatted his arm away from her cheek.

Zeru then took a sniff of his hand that was hit by her's.

"*sniff* Ara~ What is this scent…Strawberries?" he smirked causing Touko to emit an aura of anger.

"Uh oh….Bye." he then ran off as he transferred his shopping bag into his personal storage dimension.

"ZERU-KUUN!" Touko chased after the teasing boy.

Satsuki giggled and ran after her friends.

Zeru was now running around the small forest. He then ran then ran at the tree and his shoes began to glow, as he was able to run up the tree. With that he sat on a sturdy branch.

"Maybe I should ask Satsuki to teach me how to do it properly, instead of using my magic." He mused

He then opened his phone and browsed through his pictures, he then stopped at one photo and stared at it. It was a picture of him when he was ten years old and he was standing behind the girl with a bunny shirt and he rested his arms on her head since she was an inch shorter than and she had a look of irritation.

"Heh, wonder if I should call her? It's been three years now." He asked himself musing whether he should call his childhood friend during his days in the orphanage.

"Zeeerruuu-kuuun!" said a voice.

Zeru then looked down to see a certain bronze haired senpai now holding a broad sword with a gold guard and a large yellow crosses on both sides of the blade.

"Shit."

"Come on out Zeru-kun.*slashes a small tree down* I just want to talk." She said holding her sword in a two-hand grip and she had a smile of an eager hunter.

"Talk? More like possibility of being killed."

"You went to far with the teasing." Commented Satsuki who was standing on the branch next to him, with perfect balance.

"Hey, I am who I am. So do you think you're mom or dad have the time to teach me some shinobi tricks?"

"Dunno, but I can teach you also."

"Sorry not sure if a genin is good for me." He chuckled.

"Well then you're on your own." Satsuki smiled as she kicked him of the branch.

"AAAHH!"

"See you next fall."

As he fell straight down from the tree.

"Phew there's bush, okay soft landing that's great." He commented seeing the possibility of a soft landing.

As his falling body made contact with the bush.

"Oof, okay there's some thorns in the bushes…Ouch *sniff* wait what's that…GAH! WHO THE FUCK CRAPS HERE?!" he immediately popped out the bush backing away from it. His clothes were now slightly covered in brown stains and some leaves.

"There you are!" Touko yelled pointing her sword at him.

"Okay, Touko-senpai, I get it I went too far with my teasing. But look at me. Satsuki kicked me off from a tree branch and I landed on a bush which had thorns *points the red marks he got on his cheeks from the thorns.* Also look, I'm covered in shit now! So please please , I've already got my karma. Just don't attack me, please!"

Touko laughed seeing how Zeru looked now and the way how he pleaded for mercy.

"So Touko-senpai, we cool now?" he asks with hope.

But unfortunately…

"Nope." Touko smiled as she charged at him.

"Oh come on!" he yelled outraged. He then brought out his forearm, which then materialized the white disc object. Which then erected the round green energy making the shield.

As the sword made contact with the edge of the shield, as it grinded against the sword with it's buzz saw like blade.

"Come on Touko-senpai please stop?"

"Nope, I now have the sudden urge to beat the shit out of you now. Think of this as a Kouhai's punishment for irritating their senpai."

"But were we've been childhood friends." He retorted as he struggled against block the sword as it pushed him back alittle."

"Well that's karma for you." Touko said as she added more pressure to her sword, which then slowly cut through the shield.

"Dammit, the defense was decent against projectile weapons. Guess it still ineffective against elemental attribute type weapons as well." He commented on the weapon so far.

He then created a magic circle as he kicked on to it, pushing him back a couple of inches. With that he immediately threw the round boomerang at his friend.

Touko swatted the shield away, causing it return back to him.

"Shit, durability needs more work and crap the shield generator is slightly damaged *noticing the cracks*"

"Give up?" Touko asks.

"As if I would ever.. .* Feels a blade pressed against his neck* Satsuki why?" he asks his friend seeing that she was standing behind him with a kunai pressed against his neck..

"Sorry, but I'm on the side of my fellow women."

"*Sigh* Fine I give up." He said as he raised his arms in surrender.

Satsuki put her kunai away and as Touko walked up to her friend.

"OOF!" he groaned in pain as Touko jabbed with the hilt of her sword into his gut, making him fall to his knees holding his stomach.

"There karma resolved." Touko smiled as her holy sword transformed into a silver ring on her right hand.

"Guh, that hurts. Didn't your parents say to use Eon for self defense?" He groaned.

"I was using for self defense, I was using it against a bully that insulted Me." she smiled innocently

"Well that's what you get." Satsuki added, as she took a picture of him.

"What value will that picture have? " he asked as he managed to stand up.

"It'll prove that you're weak and pathetic."

"Point taken. Now if you excuse I need to go take back home and take a shower again."

"How about we come to your house also? It's been a while since we've been there."

"Don't you people always hang at my house sometimes. Besides it hasn't been awhile the last time we all got together was during finals week."

"Why do you have to do that?" Touko sighed, at her friends thoroughness.

Zeru shrugged as he left.

**Hyoudou Residence.**

"Tadamai." Zeru greeted.

"Oh, you're back." Natalia said.

"Hello, Natailia-san." The two girls greeted.

"Hoh, what's this double date?" Natalia smirked.

"Satsuki's already taken and I just happened to encounter Senpai."

Touko pouted at him.

"Is that so…Why are you covered in shit?"

"Karma happened. I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"Just to let you know you're mother went out shopping and your brother is off doing who knows what."

"Kay." He said heading upstairs.

After the shower he was now wearing a white t shirt with a chibi black neko on the center, and sweat pants.

As he headed into his room.

"Why are you girls in my room?"

"What is that much of a big deal? Nice shirt by the way." Satsuki asks while looking around his room.

"Whatever."

He then notices Touko starring at a particular picture.

"*Giggle* I didn't know you put this picture out."

Zeru then starred at the photo in the frame. It was during his days elementary school and it had picture of him, Raiga, Satsuki, Tsukumo, and Touko and they were all smiling.

Zeru smiled seeing the picture.

CLICK

Zeru turned to see Touko with her phone out and it had a flash.

"Really?"

"What? This is the only time you ever smiled genuinely."

"Really don't I always smile genuinely? But for you to take a picture of me like that is quite bold."

Touko blushed as she hid her face behind her phone.

"Hey, your friend's brother is here." Natalia called out.

"Tsukumo's here? Guess he used that ability of his."

Downstairs was the silver haired teen eating some chips, while holding a bag filled with more snacks.

"Hey Tsukumo." Zeru greeted his friend.

"Hi Zeru."

"Hi Tsukumo." Touko greeted her brother.

"Touko-chan, how come you didn't call to let me know where you were." He said with a sadden face.

"Eh, well it was all Zeru-kun's fault for teasing me and then he…"

"It's important to let your family know where you are." Zeru added in, making Touko glare at him.

"Next time Touko-chan shouldn't act so independent." Tsukumo said.

"Mou~" Touko whined.

**Sanada Residence.**

[Come on dude, lets go out and wreck some shit.] said the voice coming from the sheathed red sword.

"Shut up, I just need to clean this room and we'll be able to go out."

[That's what you said an hour ago, and it still looks like shit.]

"Tch, wonder how Shamans deal with their guardian ghosts."

[I'm a fucking spirit not a ghost you douchebag. There's a difference!] Retorted the spirt.

"You wanna throw down?"

Suddenly his sword began glow, as the sword floated in the air unsheathed.

[Well bro lets go!] the spirit of Fire taunted.

"Oh it's like that huh? Fine *picks up a katana hanging from his dresser* Bring it!"

Just as the heated duel was about to begin.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"OUCH!"

[GUH!]

In an instant the two were knocked out. Raiga was lying down on top of a stack of his special magazines, which was now ruined. The red sword was lying on the floor as stars were twirling around in dizziness.

"Mataku~ I can't believe Zeru-chan let you have that thing. Oh well now off to visit him~"

"Shotacon…"

"What was that *cracks her knuckles*"

"Nothing…"

"Good." She then left.

[Dude, is your sister is fucking OP?]

"Dude you don't even know the meaning of OP*gets up* I better clean this quick."

**Back to the Hyoudou Residence.**

"This is the new club that's going to use the now old school building? Occult Reasearch Club?" Zeru said in a dumbfound tone, after looking it up on his laptop

"An Occult Research Club? That's interesting." Touko commented.

"So it looks like your school will have people searching for bigfoot? " Satsuki teased.

"*Sigh* Must be a cover up so the devils can use the building: Zeru sighed.

"So are you two going to join one of the sports club?" Satsuki asks to the two athletes.

Tsukumo nodded sine he plans on joining the Tennis club.

"Nope, not gonna join any club." Zeru answered in a lazy tone.

"Eh why not?"

"Not interested."

"Don't you have a rep as a prodigy?"

"Nope, if anyone wants to play a game of basketball against me then they'll find out, if I live up to the rep or not. Besides I wasn't the ace of the team anyway, I was just the PG."

"So you're going to spend your years in highschool being lazy?"

"Not lazy, I'll still be an honor student as well. So I'm maintain my good record."

"Oh by the way who's Himejima Akeno?"

Zeru eyes widened when he saw Satsuki holding his phone with the new contact he added revealed.

"Eh, who's Himejima?" Touko asks Zeru who was rubbing his temple.

"Come who is she?" Satsuki nudges on his elbow.

"Yeah, who is she?" Natalia asks sitting on the couch across from him.

He then closed his laptop and took a deep breath.

"Himejima Akeno is a girl that I simply met by chance, at the Himejima Shrine. Which turns out that her family owned the shrine and she will be living there when school starts and she's currently living with her friends family."

"Okay and what does she look like?" his aunt asks with a cheshire smile.

"Fine. She's kind of about near my height by a couple centimeters, she has long black tied into a pony tail with an orange ribbon. She has violet eyes but a slightly lighter shade than mine."

"Okay, and what's her bust size?" Natalia asks smirking.

"I'm not the type of person that stares at another girls chest. So skip that."

"What's she like?"

"Apparently she also has the same enjoyment in teasing as much as me, she seems to be nice. That's all I got from what I can tell."

"So she's an S then?" Natalia asks.

"Dunno."

"So are you going to start spending time with her then, since you'll be in the same year as her?" Touko asks teasingly.

"Doubt it, I don't see any benefit in associating myself with her."

"Why must there always be benefit for you associate with other people?"

"Because there must be benefit in ones action." He simply answered

"Really and what was your benefit for hanging out with us?" Touko asks.

"Simple, I was able to gain some friends that I love very much." He said with a genuine smile. Causing his friends to smile.

"So basically you don't want other people to enter your circle huh?"

"Pretty much. Now can we please get rid of this topic *opens his laptop* So I decide I'll be doing something tonight."

"Which is?"

"Breaking in to the old school building."

"….You've got to be kidding me." Touko said dumbfounded.

"What? Nobody is using it yet, so why not? It'll be like last year when I had to break into the school and change Raiga's grades to at least average."

"…"

"Okay I'll just go by myself then."

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Guh, who is it now." Zeru then went to the door and opened it.

As he looked to see who it was.

"Zeru-chaan!~" He was immediately hugged by the older sister of his idiot friend.

"Hello Hisako-san." He said barely, as his lungs were slightly squeezed.

"Mou~ Would you stop adding that honorific? You treat me if I was a stranger." She whined.

"*Sigh* Why are you even here?"

Hisako then let go off him.

"Can't I visit my cute kouhai which I whished was my brother instead of the idoit?"

"So basically it's to fulfill your adulterated desire to spend time with a boy that's about five years younger than you?" he asks bluntly.

"Ah mou~ Why do you have to make me sound like a shotacon?"

"Cause you are one and you need help." Said a voice from behind.

They looked to see it was Raiga and he was panting.

"I see you're done with your chores." Zeru commented.

"Yeah what of it? Come on lets go do a mission!"

"Sorry not interested, gonna plan on breaking into a school building."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Cause I'm curious."

"Oh, you're here." Satsuki said in a disinterest tone, standing next to Zeru.

"What kind of greeting is that?!"

"Same one I give to all idiots."

"Aw, Satsuki-chan it isn't healthy to be a tsundere." Zeru teased patting her shoulder, only for him to receive a punch to his gut.

"Guh, at least you didn't punch the face." He groaned as he was in fetal position.

"Hmph."

After a couple of seconds Zeru recovered and got up.

"My advice, learn to use your new sword and Flaemis-san's powers before you go out and wreck havoc."

[See how your friend there, speaks in a polite tone towards me.] said the voice of the fire spirit in Raiga's head.

"Shut up!" he yelled, making him look like he was yelling at something imaginary or he had tourettes.

"Okay he has an imaginary friend now." Zeru commented.

The idoit's older sister and girlfriend sighed.

"I don't' have an imaginary friend! It's my spirit that's talking to me!" He retorted

"Whatever." He said in an uncaring tone.

"So Zeru-chan, are you really going to sneak into a school building?" Hisako asks.

"Yep."

"Well might as well join you then~" she said happily.

"Shouldn't you get a part time job?"

"Mou~ Zeru-chan sounds like a parent~"

Zeru rubbed his temple in irritation.

Suddenly.

"Yo, Zeru-kun."

Zeru turned to see the mailman.

"Oh Yamada-san, hello."

"Here's your package."

Zeru then received a box, and it had a certain school's name on it.

"Oh it's from Kuoh Academy." Hisako commented.

Suddenly footsteps were rushing behind him.

"Ah, it came." Touko said upon seeing the package.

"…" Zeru immediately went outside took a few steps back from the house.

"Zeru-kun?"

Zeru then got into position and held the box as if he was ready to shoot a basket.

"Zeru-kun! Don't!"

Ignoring everything, a magic circle was created on his hands and when he released the shot. The magic circle glowed as it made the box fly straight into his room's window. Luckily the window was opened and it landed on the center of his room.

"Three pointer." He smirked as he headed back inside.

"Why did you do that?" Touko asks.

"Because I felt like it and I didn't want to wear the uniform." He shrugged.

"Why not?" asks Satsuki.

"Hey I want to see you in your new uniform." Natalia said.

"Shouldn't you go out?"

"Nope, being here is more interesting now." She smirked.

"Tch, well I ain't…"

"Do it or Nekobasu gets it…"

Zeru immediately tensed seeing that Satsuki was holding his new holy grail plushe with a kunai. His expression then turned into that of a child's when they see a bully threatning to break or ruin their precious possessions.

"Please don't…" he said in a soft fearful tone and his eyes were now in puppy dog mode.

Seeing that look, Satsuki couldn't help but feel guilty in the least.

"Then try on the uniform."

"…Fine. *mumble* " He pouted as he went upstairs to but on the new uniform.

After about ten minutes.

"Are you ready yet?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Fine I'm done."

As Zeru opened the door.

What he was wearing now as the Kuoh Acdemey's ever first male uniform. The uniform consisted of a consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Seeing him wear that uniform, it made him look civil and a possibility of eye candy if the other girls were to see him. Plus the outfit made him look like a certain butler from a certain manga series that involves a boy with an eye patch, if his hair was arranged in that butler's style.

"Pfft. Dude you look like a fucking butler." Raiga laughed at how the uniform didn't' suit him at all."

"It looks good on you. Pfft." Satsuki hold in her laugh.

A vein pulsed on his forehead, as he manages to maintain his calm look.

"Hm, I think I know a friend that's into that stuff, want me to call her?" Natalia teased.

"Pfft Zeru-kun. It's fine." Touko giggled.

"Aw, Zeru-chan is soo handsome~" Hisako complimented.

"Ara~ Minnna-san what are you… Zeru-kun you got you're uniform already. Sugoi, you look so handsome in it." His mother complimented.

"Ka-sama…" he muttered in an irate tone, holding in the urge to destroy the uniform.

"Ah, I'll get the camera." His mother said.

"Don't need to. Got one already." Natalia said holding the camera.

"I hate you much." Zeru said mentally.

"I guess I'll take one too." Satsuki said as she took out her phone along with Touko.

With that the assault of the paparazzi began.

After the cameras stopped their attack.

"Man that reminds me of that butler café we did in our class, during our school's festival." Raiga laughed.

Zeru immediately walked up to his friend and.

"GUH!"

Kneed him in the face and stomped him in the gut with is dress shoes on.

"I'm taking the uniform off." Zeru said as he closed the door.

Immediately, he came out of his room, wearing his current casual wear.

"So, you hate it don't you?" Touko asks.

"Yes."

"Why, cause it makes you look like a shitsuji?"

Hearing that word, Zeru fists tightened.

"Are you still mad about that thing we did during our school's festival?" Satsuki asks.

"Hmph," Zeru pouted.

Tsukumo then rummaged through his bag of sweet and handed him a pack of chocolate flavored pocky.

"Zeru." Tsukumo offered.

Zeru then took the candy and started eating.

"Thanks Tsukumo." He thanked his friend, who had the habit of giving sweets to people whenever they're depressed to cheer them up.

As he ate the pocky.

"So besides that butler look, what else do you hate about it."

"*munch* The white accents on the blazer, makes it look fucking dumb, and the whole uniform seems suitable for one of those schools only high class people can attend. Geez, either the administrator is just being eccentric or an idoit."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Simple pay the school some money and let me wear different clothing."

"But Zeru-chan you look so good in that uniform~" Hisako commented

"Guh can't you leave already baka anego!" her brother yelled.

BONK

Riaga was then lying down on the floor with a comically sized flashing red bump.

"*Sigh* So is anyone going to join me tonight?"

"Well at least the girl uniforms are good."

"See, Raiga-kun is okay with the school's uniforms."

"I mean those white shirts they wear, really show off their bust sizes. So pretty much you're in oppai heaven school version"

Hearing that perverted commented Satsuki and Touko punched him at his head knocking him out once again.

**Old Kuoh Academy Building.**

So later at night.

Zeru then began to pick the lock of the front door.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Touko said in disappointment.

"Are you still saying that? I've done more shit like this tones of times."

After a couple of minutes.

KACHINK

The door was then opened.

"Alright time to enter."

"Tch, I can't believe that we're sneaking in school."

"Hey it's your fault for being bored and following me. So shut up." Zeru retorted.

As they walked through the building which was a dark and it had a particular feeling from watching a horror film that involved schools.

"Alright then Zeru-kun we shouldn't stay too long and…Zeru-kun?" Hisako then saw that the mischievous one was gone.

"He wondered off on his own again. Tsukumo can you locate him?" Touko asked her brother."

Tsukumo then closed his eyes and try to focus sensing the runaway, using his unique sensor ability, God's Voice. As he scanned around the building listening for the heartbeat and thoughts of his friend. But eventually…

"Sorry Touko-chan, he blocked me."

Touko face palmed herself at her friend's independency.

Zeru was then walking through the hallways.

"Hm, all this space for a clubhouse is really unnecessary. Bet Tsukumo was using his God's ears, luckily I had some enchantments to block my thoughts and make it seem like my heartbeat stopped, well it'll only last for about ten minutes."

He then entered into another classroom, but as he tried to open the door it was locked.

"Now, what do we have here?" he smirked with curiosity.

As he then tried to pick the lock…

BZZT

Sparks then suddenly came out as he inserted his lock pick into the doorknob.

"Magic lock eh? Heh well then better do this then." Zeru then grip onto the door knob, as a magic circle appeared on the knob. The circle began to turn clockwise and counter clockwise as if it was trying to unlock a combination lock.

"This is going to take awhile." He commented.

So after about five minutes.

KACHINK

The magical lock was unlocked.

"Okay let's see what we have here *opens the door* now this is interesting." As he opened the door it was just a classroom but what was intriguing was the drawn magic circles around the room and based on the formulas they seem to be used for sealing.

Zeru then closed the door.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

He then turned to see the others.

"Oh hey." He simply waved as he dodged an incoming punch from his older by a year senpai.

"Did you find something interesting?"Tsukumo asks, who was licking on a lollipop.

"Yep, turns out it seems they're going to be holding up a monster."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Touko.

"Dunno, but there were some sealing formulas in that room. So that's what I'm guessing. So should we head upstairs and look for the clubroom?"

Later after that they were in front of the Principles office.

"Great, ol snobo is using this room as the club room." Zeru sighed.

"Do you have a thing towards snobs?"

"Nope, just like ripping on them." Zeru answered

Instead of wasting his time picking at the door and unlocking it by magic circle..

CRASH

He then placed a strength enhancement magic circle on the door and kicked it, causing the door to crash down.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Touko yelled.

"It's easier that way, besides I can fix it." Zeru said as he and the others entered.

Upon entering the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zeru he sighed seeing the room.

"They changed it." Touko commented noticing how the principles office looked now.

The clubroom interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls.

"What the fuck!" Raiga said in a sort of outraged tone starring at a certain room in the clubroom..

"What is it? Zeru asked.

"They have a bedroom and a bathroom. Why can't principle offices be like this. I mean seriously how many times you see a student itching to take a wizz and there ain't no bathroom in their fucking office. And a bed in case if a hot female principle plans to 'f' a male student. This room is genius!"

"…Remind me, why you picked him?" Zeru asks Satsuki.

"Blame my parents for living next door to him and me having a long friendship with him."

"There there." He soothed as he placed his hand on her shoulder out of sympathy.

On the right side end corner of the room, he saw a magic circle printed on to the floor and it had unique symbol.

"So it is the Gremory Clan and it's also teleportation circle" He commented seeing the formulas on the circle.

"Zeru, don't you think we stayed here enough?" Tsukumo asks, as he was now eating chips.

"Hold on." he then placed many magic circles around the room, which then faded into the texture of the room, matching the demonic energy of the building.

"Now I'm done." He smiled with satisfaction.

"What did you do?" Touko asks.

"Oh nothing, just some tricks I plan on using later in the future." He then brought out his hand at the fallen door, which then began to repair himself.

"Wonder if I say Reparo, I'll get a new spell?"

"Seriously, you're gonna go Harry Potter?" Riaga said in a dumbfound tone.

"Just wondering."

With that they left the soon to be clubhouse of the Occult Research Club.

"Hold on *takes out a white ball, presses on it and throws it into the building and closes the door.*"

"What did you do."

"Used a smoke bomb to get rid of our scent."

"Do you have to be thorough?"

"Yes." He smiled.

**Hyoudou Residence.**

Zeru managed to successfully transport to his room using a home teleport circle he carved onto his floor.

"*Phew* Alright nobody's in my room, succubus auntie is in the other room." Zeru then created a magic circle, which had the crest of the Greek God of Fire.

"Hm, oh it's you kid, what do you need?" asked the blacksmith god.

"I got the complete data for Boomerang Shield."

"Okay good, put the weapon through the circle and it'll be transported to my side." Hephaestus advised.

Zeru then took the white disc object and placed it through the communication circle. From the other side, a hand reached through the circle from Hephaestus's side. He then took the white disc.

"So what damaged it?" he asked noticing the cracks.

"A holy sword." Zeru answered.

"I see. Well the recoil rod is still in progress since the one you used was a prototype."

"So you're making the finalized version then?"

"Yeah, Boomerang shield will be complete soon since it was a simple weapon to create. But Recoil Rod will take some time."

"Okay."

"Don't forget to go to Nidavellir, you have until a week."

"Yeah okay. Night *disperses the circle*"

With that Zeru changed into a white t-shirt and black shorts and got to bed as he cuddled with his Nekobasu plushy.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and remember to review.**


End file.
